De l'autre côté
by KiraKandra
Summary: N'avez-vous jamais eu l'impression d'être étranger à votre propre vie ? D'avoir été fait pour une autre époque ? Lightning est une journaliste à la vie rangée, ce qui la comble pleinement. Et pourtant il y a toujours cette sensation de manque qui la taraude, inconsciemment. Éternelle insatisfaite ou prisonnière d'une vie qui ne lui convient pas ?


**Bonjour ! Cela fait un petit moment hein, mais rassurez-vous je ne suis pas revenue les mains vides ! Je vous ramène un OS en deux parties, de quoi se mettre sous la dent pour le restant de l'été ;)**

**C'est un UA un peu particulier qui suit le quotidien de Lightning donc pas d'inquiétudes si Fang est peu présente, vous comprendrez bien assez tôt... Et puis, ce n'est que la première partie ! Il y a plusieurs personnages secondaires issus de différents Final Fantasy. Honnêtement j'aurais pu m'en passer et inventer des OC mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus fun et plus ravissant de retrouver des têtes connues dans un monde qui est le nôtre. **

**J'ai beaucoup hésité avec un autre titre pour cette fiction : "Right where it belongs", il y avait aussi De l'autre côté du miroir mais c'était déjà pris... Je ne vous en dis pas plus par peur de gâcher la moindre surprise dans cette trame quelque peu inhabituelle voire déroutante pour certains ^^**

**Ne vous posez pas trop de questions, vous verrez bien à la fin :p Et puis pour les détails on se voit en coulisses, comme d'habitude !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_"Le spectacle est incroyable. L'admiration est au rendez-vous, surtout si nos souvenirs remontent jusqu'à il y a une dizaine d'années où se profilait déjà pour ces artistes un avenir glorieux..."_

« Je crois qu'on devrait faire quelque chose. »

_"…le gouvernement ne cache d'ailleurs pas sa fierté sur le sujet puisque le ministre de la culture lui-même est venu rendre visite aux artificiers en charge. Accompagné du maire, il a tenu à s'entretenir personnellement avec eux, afin, d'après ses dires, de les remercier pour leur admirable travail."_

« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. »

« C'est son cinquième café de la matinée, on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter ? »

_"Bien sûr, c'est une région dont la production viticole est en difficulté de nos jours, mais rien n'indique que la prochaine saison ne la verra pas en tête d'affiche et peut-être même primée."_

« Tifa, si elle en veut parler, elle le fera. Ça ne sert à rien de lui forcer la main. Et puis, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de mal le vivre. »

« De mal le vivre ? On parle bien d'une rup… Laisse tomber. Je vais voir ça avec Rikku. »

_"On dénombre, rien qu'en cette journée, une trentaine de victimes suite à un attentat à la bombe dans une ville en marge du nom de…"_

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Tu es un trouillard Cloud. Elle t'intimide, avoue-le. »

_"…les défenses en place sont évidemment insuffisantes, voire inexistantes. La population est livrée à elle-même : « nous sommes des cibles ambulantes » clame même un père de famille, qui survit comme il peut depuis l'embargo de son pays et le début des hostilités."_

« Elle nous a repéré. »

« Okay dispersion. »

La jeune femme posa le journal qu'elle était en train de feuilleter distraitement sur son clavier et observa les deux individus se séparer. Elle soupira puis attrapa le mug blanc qui reposait à gauche de son écran. Elle but une gorgée d'un liquide brun chaud et sombre, légèrement amer, comme elle l'aimait. Elle tourna la page suivante sans grande conviction. C'était leur dernière édition en date et elle était loin d'être satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait, comme à peu près à chaque fois. Elle était rarement satisfaite, même si on ne cessait de la féliciter pour son travail.

« Hé Lightning. »

L'interpellée sursauta.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. »

« Ce n'est rien, j'avais la tête ailleurs. »

Son interlocutrice était une jeune femme au teint crème, mesurant un mètre soixante-cinq. Les traits de son visage étaient lisses et infiniment doux. Ses cheveux d'un blond sablé effleuraient le haut de ses épaules, leur pointe rebiquait. Ses yeux reflétaient les caprices du ciel, se targuant à la fois de son bleu paisible et de son gris nostalgique. Elle avait un air noble et une allure altière, loin d'être irritante et hautaine, qui représentaient le maintien dont elle était capable. Tous les gestes qu'effectuait cette fille étaient étonnement gracieux et délicats, comme si tout son être était empreint de majesté. Mais derrière cette apparence digne d'une reine se dissimulaient une détermination et une volonté à toute épreuve, ainsi qu'une fierté et une indépendance claires. Un trait que Lightning respectait particulièrement et qui les avait rapidement rapprochées. Elle pouvait en effet compter cette personne parmi ses amis. Comme preuve de ce lien intime, le sourire familier de la jeune femme était paré d'un voile où se mêlaient compassion et tendresse. Elle demeurait étrangement silencieuse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Ashe ? »

« Oh ! C'était simplement pour savoir si tu venais ce soir. » Dit-elle avec légèreté, comme si c'était la seule raison de sa venue, qu'elle avait failli s'échapper et qu'elle l'avait gaiement rattrapée par le bout des pieds.

Lightning marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont il était question. Elle eut beau fouiller sa mémoire à la recherche d'un indice, elle ne trouva strictement rien lui indiquant ce qui se passait ce soir même. Certes, il fallait dire qu'elle avait un peu l'esprit occupé en ce moment, mais il était rare qu'elle oublie quoique ce soit. Comme elle ne répondait pas, l'autre ajouta :

« Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais. » Répondit-elle en masquant son incertitude.

« Bien. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire bienveillant et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna, incluant dans son raisonnement clairvoyant la possibilité que son amie aux cheveux d'un blond rosi ait pu oublier.

« N'oublie pas, rendez-vous au Septième Ciel à 20h. »

« Merci. » Acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Dès que la porte se referma, elle retrouva le fragment de mémoire correspondant. Ce soir toute l'équipe fêtait le départ d'Ashelia. Elle avait déjà dit qu'elle serait présente à Tifa, qui avait quasiment à elle seule organisé toute la soirée dans son bar fétiche. Cependant, en vue des récents évènements, il était compréhensible et tout à fait envisageable qu'on lui repose la question. Jambes croisées, mains jointes, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle replaça correctement sa chaise et se remit au travail. Les heures s'écoulèrent indifféremment, chacune ayant le même but et les mêmes similitudes. Le déjeuner se poursuivit dans ce sens, elle restait discrète, participait de temps en temps, rien d'anormal. Elle débaucha à dix-huit heures et se rendit au parking, prenant sa voiture qu'elle avait quittée ce matin.

Lightning était journaliste, directrice adjointe de la rédaction politique et société, plus précisément. Elle avait, depuis environ un an et demi, laissé les interviews et autres reportages derrière elle. Elle s'en était lassée, et avait désormais un poste de bureau stable et parfaitement posé. Le terrain lui manquait, mais pas les gens. De toute façon, elle finirait par se lasser ici aussi, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle détenait toujours cette quête de vérité qui l'avait motivé à faire ce métier. Enfin, la vérité était un bien grand mot pour son humble quotidien. Mais elle était en quête de quelque chose, ça, c'était encore d'actualité. Cela dit, ce n'était certainement pas à travers son travail qu'elle la poursuivait.

C'était une femme réservée, discrète même, mais c'était le genre dont il était impossible de manquer la présence ni même le passage. Elle ne se servait ni de sa beauté stupéfiante, ni de son incroyable charisme –sauf quand il était question d'intimidation–, les laissant à l'état d'atouts innocents. C'était au grand dam d'une de ses collègues et amies, Rikku, qui ne cessait de l'encourager et de motiver son ambition. Elle n'en manquait pas, mais elle était bien avec ce qu'elle avait. Son seul objectif était que tout aille bien, que tout soit simple, naturel et fluide comme le cours d'un ruisseau. Une promotion, un échelon de plus, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais changer de métier, c'était peu probable. Comme beaucoup elle voulait progresser. Elle était à la recherche d'évolution, mais il lui fallait absolument des points de repère. Elle avait une ligne directrice, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle s'en détourne. Sa vie était tranquille, paisible, stable. Tout ce qu'un individu lambda pouvait espérer. Elle avait des amis, une famille, un chat.

Et jusqu'à très récemment, une semaine pour être plus précise, elle avait un compagnon. Cid. Grand, brun, les yeux d'un bleu extrêmement pâle, un corps finement musclé, charismatique à souhait, en somme, un très bel homme. Il aimait se dépenser physiquement, tout comme elle puisque c'était son passe-temps principal. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la nouvelle salle de sport qui avait ouvert près de chez elle, neuf mois auparavant. Cid était un jeune homme charmant, drôle, vif d'esprit, loyal et consciencieux. Il avait une certaine tendance à virer dans la prétention et la brièveté dès qu'il côtoyait une personne à son goût inintéressante. Il pouvait faire preuve de pragmatisme et ouvrir son esprit aux autres. Ils s'étaient aussitôt bien entendu. La deuxième semaine suivant leur rencontre, ils étaient sortis prendre un verre ensemble et Cid lui avait donné son numéro, tandis qu'elle avait gardé le sien avec un sourire espiègle. Lors de la quatrième, un samedi après-midi, elle lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant où il habitait. Amusée et excitée par ce nouvel élément dans sa vie, élément qu'elle avait eu le temps de gérer et qu'elle contrôlait, elle avait eu envie de pousser le jeu. Il lui avait donné son adresse et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle était dans le coin, et avait ainsi proposé de passer prendre un café. Le grand brun avait évidemment accepté et ils s'étaient physiquement dépensés.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu dans l'immédiat, à cause d'un déplacement nécessité par le travail du jeune homme. Ils avaient continué à échanger quelques messages, sans réelle attente de la part de la journaliste, sa curiosité étant en partie satisfaite. Un mois plus tard et il était de retour, ils avaient continué à se voir. Et finalement ils s'étaient officiellement mis un couple.

Quatre mois plus tard et il passait le plus clair de son temps et de ses nuits chez elle. Dix semaines de plus et elle l'en dégageait. La rupture s'était faite à l'amiable, elle avait déclaré ne plus avoir de sentiments pour lui. Elle l'aimait bien, elle l'aimait toujours bien, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu. Ça ne marchait pas. Il tenait à elle, et elle à lui, mais juste moins. Là aussi, elle s'était lassée. Il était déçu, mais il avait accepté. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisi, parce qu'il était loin d'être stupide, et en fin de compte, parce qu'il n'était peut-être même pas amoureux. Elle avait préféré mettre fin à leur relation avant que ce soit vraiment le cas. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. D'ailleurs, s'il le souhaitait, cela ne lui posait aucun problème qu'ils continuent à se fréquenter.

Elle se demandait quel était le pire entre n'avoir aucun regret et n'avoir aucun sentiment. De toute manière ça ne faisait pas de différence, ni son absence ni sa présence ne parvenait à combler le vide qu'elle éprouvait.

Oui parce que cette décision avait chamboulé quelque chose dans sa petite vie tranquille. Pour la toute première fois, elle avait réalisé à quel point cette dernière était morne. Pour expliquer ce phénomène, et cette insatisfaction qu'elle finissait toujours par éprouver, elle s'était dit qu'il devait certainement lui manquer quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle n'en était pas convaincue. Pourtant elle était contente de ce qu'elle avait, elle ne comprenait pas. Peut-être qu'elle avait une sorte de maladie, un pathogène rare qui faisait d'elle une « grande insatisfaite de la vie ». Elle y avait sérieusement réfléchi quand Rikku l'avait appelée ainsi. Oui, pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression que sa vie était vide, et elle était lasse.

Finalement, après une longue bataille intérieure, elle était allée voir le médecin avant hier soir, concluant qu'elle était en pleine déprime. Aussi peu convaincue que le spécialiste, elle s'était tout de même soumise à une prise de sang et, attendant les résultats, était partie chercher les antidépresseurs qu'il lui avait prescrits. Une déprime, c'était la seule explication.

_"Aujourd'hui aussi, le monde des médias est en crise."_

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, Lightning réalisa qu'elle était déjà rendue devant la porte de son appartement, qu'il était même possible qu'elle ait attendu devant plus de cinq minutes, et qu'elle fixait le journal posé sur le paillasson. Elle ouvrit son sac et en tira un trousseau de clés, attrapa l'une d'entre elles, de forme circulaire et de taille moyenne, et déverrouilla la porte. Elle pénétra dans son appartement, un trois pièces de soixante-cinq mètres carrés, déjà plongé dans l'obscurité en ce mois de mars. Elle déposa ses affaires sur la table ronde en verre du salon tandis qu'un éclair beige se faufilait entre ses jambes en miaulant.

« Je sais que tu as faim, deux secondes. »

Elle enleva sa veste qu'elle pendit à un des portes manteaux fixés au mur à droite de l'entrée. Elle répondit ensuite aux attentes de son félin et revint auprès de son sac. En baissant les yeux vers celui-ci elle crût voir une silhouette féminine près de sa baie vitrée qui offrait une vue et un plongeon de sept mètres de haut si on osait la traverser. Mais lorsqu'elle releva le regard, il n'y avait personne. C'était une ombre dessinée par les lumières des plus hauts immeubles du centre ville, en face. Peut-être qu'elle ne déprimait pas, peut-être qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Elle prit une douche et se changea, optant après une courte réflexion pour un débardeur chair auquel elle ajouta une chemise blanche. Le col généreusement ouvert laissait apparaître sa clavicule et cachait à peine la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle l'accompagna d'un pantalon de tailleur noir où se fondaient de fines lignes grises verticales. Enfin, elle opta pour des talons moyens, sombres et sans facture particulière. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et se maquilla. Son portable sonna au moment où elle finissait de parfaire ses lèvres d'un rose bonbon dont les notes suaves jouaient avec leur éclat naturel. Elle lut le message que lui avait envoyé Tifa et en profita pour regarder l'heure. Dix-neuf heures trente. Le Septième Ciel n'était qu'à une vingtaine de minutes. Elle attrapa un manteau, son sac, son téléphone qu'elle glissa dedans après avoir répondu, ses clés, puis sortit sans oublier de verrouiller.

… …

Le Septième Ciel.

C'était un pub assez populaire dans la ville, pas le plus, mais pas le moins. C'était un peu leur coin à eux, leur lieu de réunion. C'était Tifa et Cloud qui leur avaient fait découvrir cet endroit. Ils y avaient travaillé avant d'être finalement embauchés par le même quotidien que Lightning et les autres. Le patron, un homme massif à la peau tannée, comptait parmi leurs plus proches amis. A son entrée dans le bâtiment elle fut agressée par une lumière affreusement vive qu'elle devina être un flash.

« Rikku. » Grogna-t-elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que la demoiselle en question lui sautait dessus, ce qu'elle détestait particulièrement, mais qu'elle avait été forcée d'accepter. C'était une partie inhérente de cette jeune femme pas très grande aux cheveux blond vénitien, dont plusieurs mèches étaient tressées, toujours relevés en chignon, queue de cheval ou autre coiffure d'autant plus complexe. Pleine de vie et généreuse, elle arborait deux étincelles au fond de ses yeux d'un intense vert forêt. Et sortie de son bureau, elle se promenait toujours avec un appareil photo. Une autre chose que Lightning n'appréciait guère. Mais au fond, sa bonne humeur constante, son sourire joyeux et son énergie quasi inépuisable étaient des attributs qu'elle estimait positifs aussi bien professionnellement que socialement. Elle portait un pull léger alliant coton et cachemire, d'une couleur proche du melon, aux manches volontairement trop longues. Il découvrait le dessus de ses épaules et les bretelles de son dessous noir.

« Tu es venue ! » S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle pendait à son cou.

« Evidemment. » Rétorqua Lightning comme si le contraire était impensable.

Elle défit machinalement l'étreinte de son amie et lui offrit un sourire crispé en guise d'explication. Cette dernière ne s'offusqua pas, au contraire, elle était bien avertie du champ d'électricité qui entourait la blonde en permanence.

« Viens ! Les autres sont là-bas. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle saisit le bras de son vis-à-vis et l'entraîna de cette démarche gaiement sautillante qui lui était propre. C'était plus fort qu'elle, du moins c'était ce dont la journaliste essayait de se convaincre à chaque fois que sa cadette brisait les règles de son espace personnel. Elle l'emmena vers une femme dont les cheveux bruns tombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos et dont les yeux, d'apparence noisette, renfermait en réalité une dominance grenat. La dénommée Tifa avait, comme elle, de longues et fines jambes, mais ses épaules étaient moins carrées et ses muscles à peine dessinés. Sa peau était encore lisse alors que la sienne avait été affinée et dévoilait avec subtilité le résultat de son entraînement physique régulier. Certes, elle était plus jeune de quelques années, mais elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait un corps de femme, contrairement à la blonde. Cependant la robe bleu marine scintillante qu'elle portait avec des collants sombres lui allait à merveille. Abordant une coupe carrée et large au niveau des épaules, elle s'affinait progressivement jusqu'à mouler sa taille fine. Elle repartait sur un air légèrement bouffi et gardait ses jambes dans un cadre ferme mais pas étouffant, et ce jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Ses mouvements étaient libres et fluides, elle n'avait pas l'air trop entravée et pouvait toujours faire preuve de rapidité.

Son esprit marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle était encore en train d'évaluer l'un de ses amis. Son mental de sportive revêtait parfois un aspect compétitif, ce qui déclenchait quelques mauvais réflexes à juger les gens sur leurs capacités physiques. Heureusement elle avait l'esprit vif, et elle était capable d'aller au-delà, cela venait juste en premier dans son analyse. C'était dû à un sentiment de méfiance, comme si elle était aux aguets et redoutait quelque chose. Elle se secoua intérieurement. Tifa était loin d'être sa rivale, et encore moins son ennemie, tout ceci était ridicule. C'était une jeune femme optimiste et digne de confiance, presque aussi timide qu'elle quant à l'expression de ses plus profonds sentiments et qui s'occupait des autres avant de faire attention à elle-même. Elle serait probablement la première personne qu'elle irait voir si quelque chose de grave lui arrivait. Sauf si Rikku était dans les parages, elle attendrait alors son départ afin de ne pas alerter la terre entière. Elle esquissa un sourire face à cette réflexion, sourire qui s'affermit devant l'accueil chaleureux que lui offrirent ses deux compagnons.

L'autre était un jeune homme dont les cheveux d'un blond clair étaient en permanence coiffés en pics. Cloud. Ses yeux océan possédaient quelques reflets vert lagon lorsqu'ils rencontraient la lumière du soleil de pleine face. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle. Vêtu d'une chemise bordeaux surmontée d'un gilet noir, d'un jean très sombre, et de chaussures en cuir, il lui demanda galamment ce qu'elle désirait boire et passa commande au barman.

« Alors…comment tu vas ? » Demanda la brune avec un sourire hésitant.

Lightning les dévisagea tous trois tour à tour. Cloud baissa le regard, ce qu'elle prit pour une excuse silencieuse concernant le comportement de leur camarade. Et plus elle faisait attendre sa réponse, plus le visage de Rikku se décomposait.

« Je vais bien. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter. »

« Mais Lightning, ça faisait quand même presque sept mois ! » S'écria la petite blonde, stupéfaite et incapable d'envisager un tel manque de réaction.

« Oui, et bien ça faisait déjà deux mois de trop. » Dit-elle avec sérieux mais sans effacer son sourire léger.

La plus jeune demeurait choquée tandis que ses aînés rirent doucement.

« On ne te changera pas. C'est une bonne chose si tu le vis aussi bien. » Concéda Tifa tendrement.

« Nooon ! Elle devrait être en train de pleurer et de s'arracher les cheveux en déchirant ses draps ! »

Elle soupira. Cloud et Tifa échangèrent un regard et un sourire complices, retenant leur moquerie. L'image d'une Lightning en pleine dépression n'arrivait pas même à se former dans leur esprit.

« Rikku. C'est moi qui ai rompu je te rappelle. »

« Et alors ? Tu n'es pas triste ? Tu ne l'aimais pas ? »

« Si. Mais il n'était pas pour moi. »

Elle attrapa le verre que lui tendait le jeune homme avec un remerciement silencieux. La cadette se renfrogna.

« Franchement, je commence à me demander qui l'est ! »

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel, Cloud soupira et Tifa enfouit son visage dans sa main libre. C'était reparti.

« Quoi !? Je m'inquiète moi, c'est tout ! » S'exclama-t-elle devant leur réaction.

« Si tu le faisais moins, je ne m'en porterai que mieux. » Répliqua la blonde, ce qui déclencha un grognement chez son amie.

« Ashe n'est pas encore arrivée ? » Demanda subitement le blond, dans une tentative louable pour changer de sujet.

« Non, elle se fait désirer, comme toujours. »

Loin d'être une retardataire de nature, c'était une jeune femme qui trouvait toujours tout un tas de choses à faire en chemin. Lightning s'accouda au bar et observa les lieux tandis que la conversation repartait avec entrain sur l'invitée d'honneur de cette soirée. La salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion, sans extravagances. Quelques guirlandes rouges s'enroulaient de-ci-de-là, se poursuivaient de tables en tables, cherchant à se mordre la queue tel le fameux serpent. Une grande banderole travaillée comme un parchemin était suspendue à l'entrée et affichait un message encourageant. Le bar, de facture simple, majoritairement en bois, offrait d'ordinaire une ambiance calme et simple ainsi qu'un confort surprenant. Il se prêtait tout à fait à cette occasion. La radio passait en fond sonore car le bruit des conversations suffisaient amplement à remplir la salle. D'autres personnes peuplaient l'endroit. Elle se souvenait en avoir croisé certaines au bureau, en reconnaissait d'autres. Celles qui ne lui disaient rien appartenaient certainement à un autre service. Ashelia, en sa qualité de directrice déléguée de la rédaction, circulait parmi nombre des employés, et notamment les autres directeurs de rédaction dans des domaines spécifiques, comme elle. Mais elle avait aussi rapidement acquis le statut de conseillère et effectuait souvent la jonction entre les différents services. Lightning passa de nouveau en revue les personnes présentes et se demanda qui aurait la trempe nécessaire pour prendre sa suite. Tous n'étaient pas encore arrivés, elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

Elle s'attarda sur une jeune femme non loin, parée d'une robe rose, qu'elle appréciait et qui était en pleine conversation avec un homme aux longs cheveux bruns. C'était la directrice de la publication. Elle se retourna vers ses amis et revint dans la conversation pile au moment où l'on requérait son avis. Elle étudia leur visage et répondit quelque chose d'assez aléatoire. Ils acquiescèrent et la conversation se poursuivit quand la brune se pencha discrètement vers elle.

« Tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot, n'est-ce pas ? » Devina Tifa avec un air las.

Elle esquissa un sourire en guise de réponse, s'attirant la complicité de son amie. Ça passait pour cette fois. Une silhouette attira soudainement son attention, alors qu'elle passait les portes du bâtiment. La lumière vint immédiatement agresser le nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme vêtu avec classe, un costume deux pièces sombre qui avait le don remarquable de lui offrir un air détendu. Il fit rapidement le tour de la salle en saluant les invités puis finit par leur groupe. Il appuya son regard sur la jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond étrangement rosi et partit s'asseoir dans un coin au fond de la salle. Lightning l'observa s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, deux paires d'yeux la fixaient avec insistance. Tifa donna un coup de coude à son voisin, qui avait également suivi l'individu du regard et ce, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Aouch. Quoi ? »

La pertinence des yeux grenat de sa camarade lui firent avouer son crime, sous le sourire de Lightning en face de lui.

« Je n'y peux rien si je ne l'aime pas. »

« C'est parce qu'il est encore plus taciturne que toi ? » Piqua la petite blonde avec malice.

« Je crois qu'il est plutôt très timide. » Avança la brune.

« En tout cas il n'est pas si timide avec Light… »

L'intéressée croisa les bras, cachant sa joie à merveille.

« Rikku. Ça fait presque un an que tu essaies de me caser avec Noctis, tu n'en as pas marre ? »

« T'étais avec Cid à l'époque, et puis comme t'es parfaitement remise, tu peux passer à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Oh Rikku… » Soupira la brune.

« Peut-être. » Répondit-elle avec neutralité.

« Lightning ! » S'épouvanta Tifa en se retournant brusquement vers elle.

« Je plaisantais. »

« Oh. Ah ! J'entends une voiture, ce doit être elle. »

Elle se précipita vers l'entrée, talonnée par une petite puce blonde. Lightning secoua la tête. Enfin, ils la connaissaient mieux que ça quand même, mais son amie avait toujours eu tendance à s'emporter, c'est vrai. Ils accueillirent l'arrivante dans une effusion d'exclamations joyeuses et affectueuses. Loin d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'envie de participer à ce câlin collectif, Lightning resta à l'écart, se rétorquant avec une pointe de mépris qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de fêter un anniversaire mais bien un départ, le départ d'une de ses plus proches amies. Elle décida de prendre l'air, le temps que ça se calme. C'était vraiment le genre de choses qui l'irritait au possible, elle n'y pouvait rien, personne ne lui avait jamais appris à se laisser attendrir. Elle s'adossa à la paroi longeant la porte d'entrée et observa distraitement les passants à cette heure encore peu tardive. Elle perçut un bruit de pas à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, un nouvel individu n'allait pas tarder à apparaître dans son champ de vision. Son regard ne s'attarda pas sur cette source auditive, même quand elle comprit, d'après une seconde d'arrêt dans sa démarche, que l'individu en question venait à sa rencontre.

« T'as du feu ? »

Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes avant de daigner tourner la tête en direction de l'homme qui l'avait interpellée.

« Je ne fume pas. »

« Ah. J'aurais parié le contraire. »

Elle retint un soupir et laissa à nouveau son regard d'acier dériver, espérant que l'homme comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

« De toute façon tout le monde doit bien mourir un jour ou l'autre, alors fumer, qu'est-ce que ça y change hein ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention. De plus elle trouvait son raisonnement complètement idiot. Elle était une sportive. Fumer, en plus d'augmenter ses chances d'avoir un cancer des poumons, ne ferait qu'amenuiser ses capacités. Mais il allait quand même réessayer. Elle décida de ne pas lui en laisser l'occasion et le toisa.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de parler ? »

« Pas besoin d'être désagréable ou de me prendre de haut ! »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que ça pose problème. »

« Pfff. Pétasse. » Maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Elle hésita à le rattraper, mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par une voix grave et profonde, tout à fait charmante.

« Tout va bien ? »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux curieusement grisonnants se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle et venait dans sa direction.

« Oui. »

Il prit position à côté d'elle, dos contre le mur, et resta silencieux, observant également les quelques passants d'un œil distrait.

« Je suppose que les bains de foule ne sont pas non plus à ton goût. » Dit-elle finalement.

« En effet. Mais ils ne vont pas apprécier si on fait bande à part. »

« Surtout pas Rikku. Quoique. » Concéda-t-elle moins fort en songeant à la pile sur pattes qu'elle était, et qui serait plutôt ravie qu'elle ait l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec Noctis.

Elle se décolla de la paroi et retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le jeune homme l'imita quelques minutes plus tard. L'ambiance était plus animée, et le volume sonore avait doublé. Elle rejoignit le groupe de ses amis au milieu duquel trônait la reine de la soirée. Elle refusa le verre qu'on lui tendait et s'engagea dans la conversation.

… …

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. » Déclara Ashe d'une voix douce, mettant fin au rire chaleureux qui s'était emparé d'elle et de ses amis.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et plusieurs personnes avaient déjà quitté le bar. Malgré sa fatigue et sa lassitude, Lightning avait fait l'effort de rester. Plus la soirée se prolongeait plus elle songeait à son lit qui l'attendait patiemment, à sa couette terriblement douce, un véritable cocon de chaleur et de sécurité, à son oreiller de plumes incroyablement moelleux. Il y avait aussi ce fichu matou qui avait probablement pris place sur son matelas, profitant de son absence pour s'accorder un plaisir luxueux. Elle allait encore devoir le virer à coup de menaces et endurer ses miaulements exagérés. Encore une fois, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait un chat, alors qu'elle préférait les chiens et de loin. Inconsciemment, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qui lui plaisait chez le félin au pelage crème, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas encore jeté par la fenêtre. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison, il y en avait toujours une.

La directrice déléguée s'avança pour l'embrasser mais Lightning marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son regard, dirigé sur le visage de la demoiselle, se perdit au loin. Son sourire était encore figé par le rire qui les avait emportés tous les cinq. Inexplicablement, son cœur se serra. Elle n'entendait que l'écho de leur voix, son nom résonnait dans son esprit sans l'atteindre.

Elle ne revint à elle que lorsque la main d'Ashelia se posa sur son avant-bras. Elle cligna des yeux, sourit et lui dit au revoir, alors qu'un poids invisible écrasait toujours son cœur. La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Elle vit la jeune femme se reculer avec cette expression infiniment bienveillante et rassurante, elle la vit plonger ses yeux bleu ciel dans les siens, y déverser leur compréhension et leur sagesse une dernière fois, puis elle la vit se retourner et s'éloigner.

« Attends ! » Cria-t-elle subitement en tendant la main vers la femme aux cheveux d'un blond sablé.

Tous se retournèrent brusquement vers elle et l'observèrent avec curiosité. Elle remit un pied brutal dans la réalité et se repassa rapidement la scène dans son esprit.

« Heu… »

Son cœur oppressé battait à un rythme anormalement élevé. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et lui prêta attention, tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle avait l'impression de perdre quelque chose de précieux. Elle comprit que c'était la peur qui l'animait. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle se mit une gifle mentale.

« Je…Ashe…on se reverra, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'intéressée sourit, rassurée. Tifa posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la journaliste, tandis que Rikku laissa échapper un éclat de rire tendre, touchée par l'émotion de l'habituelle beauté froide. Cloud l'observa en silence, surpris et inquiet par cette réaction.

« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un adieu Lightning. »

« Oui je…je sais. C'est juste qu'avec le déménagement et tout… »

En effet, si leur amie partait, c'était parce qu'elle avait eu une proposition d'emploi dans la ville où travaillait son compagnon, une occasion parfaite puisque ce dernier lui avait fait sa demande le mois précédant. Alors ils allaient bientôt vivre ensemble, heureux, mariés, et auraient sans doute plein d'enfants merveilleux. Fin de l'histoire. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ce schéma. Et ce schéma ne faisait pas partie d'elle non plus à l'évidence. Ashe, qui percevait son trouble mieux que quiconque, revint vers elle à grands pas et enlaça son amie avec affection. Après une brève hésitation elle l'enserra à son tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Light, on se reverra ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle eut envie de rétorquer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte parce qu'ils avaient promis de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Ils étaient une famille non ? Mais elle resta silencieuse, parce qu'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, ils n'avaient jamais fait une telle promesse.

… …

Encore perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer, Lightning demeurait immobile et muette depuis plusieurs minutes. Assise sur le siège du conducteur, les mains posées sur le volant, elle fixait un point imprécis devant elle, oubliant même la présence du pare-brise. Son souffle matérialisé par la fraîcheur ambiante ajoutait une teinte confuse à la buée qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Un frisson se glissa tout le long de son échine, taquinant ses nerfs et diffusant un froid désagréable dans ses membres. Elle mit son trouble de côté et alluma le moteur. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas éprouvé une sensation aussi intense ? Elle se secoua et enleva le frein à main avant d'enclencher la première vitesse. La vision de son lit lui était complètement sortie de la tête.

Arrivée dans sa rue, elle constata avec lassitude qu'il n'y avait aucune place disponible près de sa résidence. Elle dut donc se garer plus loin. Lorsqu'elle descendit de sa voiture, elle fut aussitôt agressée par la fraîcheur nocturne et en conséquence accéléra l'allure. Elle avança avec la désagréable impression d'être observée. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment désert et prit l'ascenseur. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et referma derrière elle. Elle s'appuya et posa son front contre le battant. Une vague de sérénité l'envahit, elle était enfin rentrée. Elle se repassa les évènements de la soirée en mémoire. Finalement elle avait passé un excellent moment, même si la fin la perturbait toujours.

« Mmmrraaaou. »

Elle leva la tête et les yeux au ciel, elle l'avait oublié celui-là. En guise d'accueil, le félin vint se frotter contre son pantalon sombre, comme à son habitude. Elle retint un râle en songeant aux poils qu'il allait encore laisser sur son passage mais se baissa tout de même pour caresser son pelage irrésistiblement doux.

« Tu sais que je préfère les chiens hein ? » Râla-t-elle malicieusement.

Le chat lui fila entre les doigts, à sa surprise, et s'approcha de la baie vitrée en trottinant. Lightning le suivit du regard en se relevant. Son cerveau cessa tout fonctionnement lorsqu'elle aperçut une jeune femme derrière le verre. Son regard glissa vers son animal de compagnie, qui s'était assis à ses pieds, puis revint sur l'étrangère. Elle força son calme devant l'apparition de ce fantôme. Ce ne pouvait être une personne de chair et de sang car non seulement elle se tenait dans le vide, derrière la vitre, mais aussi son corps était légèrement transparent et brillait d'une lumière dorée. Pourtant, son ombre se reflétait à l'intérieur. La femme était assez grande et avait des cheveux dont la couleur imitait celle de l'ébène. Une tresse se cachait d'ailleurs derrière son oreille gauche. Elle possédait également une peau hâlée, à peine recouverte par une brassière noire et un tissu bleu roi qu'elle apparenta aux saris vus lors de ses reportages en Inde. Un grain de beauté ornait son œil droit. C'était une beauté à couper le souffle. En plus de formes magnifiques, ses muscles s'affirmaient par des courbes gracieuses, probablement le résultat d'un entraînement régulier.

La jeune femme, qui jusque-là contemplait le chat avec un sourire tendre, tourna son regard vers elle. Lightning retint sa respiration, happée par deux iris d'un vert plus clair que l'émeraude mais tout aussi scintillant et profond. Comme hypnotisée, elle se rapprocha lentement de l'enchanteresse. Le chat s'écarta pour lui laisser place. Elle se figea devant la baie vitrée, face à cette chimère au visage charmeur dont l'expression arrogante comportait un sourire irrésistible. La bouche entrouverte, elle était pourtant incapable de formuler quoique ce soit, comme si les mots s'évanouissaient dès qu'ils s'approchaient de ses lèvres. Les perles de jade dévièrent subitement de leur trajectoire. Lightning suivit la direction indiquée et tomba sur la main gauche que l'inconnue levait avec lenteur, puis posa sur la vitre. La blonde observa sa paume s'éclaircir au contact du verre, comme l'aurait fait une véritable chair. Elle fit l'aller-retour visuel entre cette main et sa propriétaire jusqu'à ce que celle-ci plonge à nouveau ses yeux émeraude dans les siens. La rédactrice saisit l'intention mais hésita une seconde avant d'être convaincue par l'expression terriblement triste de la brune. Etrangement, plus rien ne lui obéissait. Son esprit absent laissait le contrôle de son corps vacant. Délicatement, elle posa sa paume ouverte contre la sienne.

Dès qu'elle eut entièrement posé sa main le verre explosa avec une violence inouïe. Lightning se recula tout aussi brusquement, les bras levés afin de protéger ses yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle les abaissa, elle constata que le verre était intact, et que le fantôme avait disparu. Elle avait pourtant entendu la vitre se briser. Seule sa respiration bouleversée était désormais perceptible. Elle demeura immobile le temps de calmer son cœur affolé par l'adrénaline du choc. Elle venait de voir un fantôme. La blonde déposa ses affaires sur la table ronde non loin, se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. C'était loin d'être suffisant. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Les mains appuyées sur chaque côté du lavabo, elle réalisa qu'elle avait mouillé les manches de son manteau. Elle le retira dans un geste brusque et le jeta négligemment derrière elle avant de reprendre la même position. Ses muscles se crispèrent, elle n'arrivait à formuler aucune pensée. Elle soupira et leva la tête, tombant nez-à-nez avec le miroir de sa pharmacie. Elle manqua un battement en l'observant et se rassura lorsqu'elle n'aperçut personne derrière elle.

Elle lâcha un rire à moitié nerveux et amusé par sa bêtise, puis se déshabilla. Elle voulut prendre un bain mais considéra cette action comme un malus pour ses heures de sommeil, qui allaient devenir des minutes précieuses avec le temps défilant sans attendre. Elle travaillait demain, et la première heure du matin s'était déjà enfuie. Une fois qu'elle eut pris sa douche et enfilé son pyjama, elle se prépara un thé à la mangue et s'assit à la table ronde du salon. Le chat vint la rejoindre en sautant sur la surface de verre. Il roula sur le dos, quémandant sa dose d'affection au prix de quelques miaulements plaintifs. Lightning gratta la petite zone sensible derrière son oreille puis le caressa d'une main distraite. Après s'être nettoyé le visage et brossé les dents, elle se coucha.

Enfouie dans sa couverture, elle retrouva sa sérénité et son esprit s'anima. Elle venait de voir un fantôme. Comment était-ce possible ? Ça ne l'était pas. Etait-elle en train de devenir folle ? Ou était-ce la fatigue ? Elle n'était quand même pas si fatiguée que ça, pas au point de voir des personnes qui n'existaient pas. Elle n'avait bu qu'un seul verre, ce ne pouvait être l'alcool. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et releva inconsciemment la tête en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle venait d'avoir une hallucination. Elle repoussa ses couvertures d'un geste brusque, se leva et courut à sa salle de bain. Elle ouvrit sa pharmacie et attrapa la boîte contenant les antidépresseurs qu'on lui avait prescrits. Elle étouffa un grognement en voyant les effets secondaires décrits et jeta les cachets à la poubelle. Elle retourna se coucher, rassurée, et s'endormit avec une dernière pensée : l'étrange sensation familière qu'avait déclenchée son hallucination.

… …

Une main surgit péniblement des couvertures et s'aventura à l'aveugle, tâtant les différentes surfaces qu'elle rencontrait. Elle appartenait à la forme confuse dessinée sous la couette immaculée et défaite. La petite main à la peau de neige trouva finalement une matière dure. Elle tapota ce nouvel élément, du bois, puis repartit à la recherche de son objectif. Lorsqu'enfin la belle au bois dormant mit la main sur son fichu réveil qui la salua d'une note brève et trop aiguë, elle daigna sortir la tête de son oreiller.

« Merde. » Fit-elle en observant la forme que prenaient les pointillés lumineux bleus affichés sur l'écran noir.

Elle soupira avec force, tentant d'expulser l'irritation qui s'emparait de son cerveau. En vain. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle était aussi polie, chose particulièrement rare.

« Et merde. »

Elle bondit hors de son lit, attrapa quelques affaires au passage et fila sous la douche, allumant la radio d'un même mouvement. En deux minutes l'affaire fut réglée, elle éteint l'eau et se débrouilla pour enfiler ses vêtements avec la même vitesse.

« _Eight o' clock in the morning,_

_To hard to live, to hard to give _»

La mélodie qu'elle entendit ajouta un degré d'énervement à son état déjà respectable. Elle jura et essaya d'atteindre le poste posé contre le mur sur son lavabo alors qu'elle était en train de mettre son jean. Elle dut y renoncer immédiatement car dans sa précipitation, elle manqua de se casser la figure.

« _I can't stop dreaming_

_Do you know what I'm in ?_ »

« Je suis dans la merde oui ! » Grogna-t-elle rageusement alors qu'elle saisissait un crayon bleu nuit à la volée pour masquer les dernières traces de fatigue qui s'accrochaient encore à ses traits.

« _You make up your angry eyes_

_You stay hidden but I see your smile_ »

C'était le genre de musique qu'écoutait cet imbécile de Vaan, un gamin paresseux de première qui faisait office de garçon à tout faire dans la boîte depuis deux semaines, en lieu et place d'un véritable stagiaire. Il était affreusement énervant, et cette chanson ne faisait que raviver son image dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle les détestait, lui ET cette chanson. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horaire donné par la radio alors que retentissait le refrain.

« _Time is running out_

_Ghost keeping me alive_ »

Elle esquissa un geste rageur en direction de l'appareil électronique, mais peu soucieuse de calculer son coup, elle le percuta violemment et l'objet s'écrasa par terre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en sortant de la pièce et en attrapant son manteau et son sac. Au moins elle n'entendait plus cette maudite chanson. Elle dévala les escaliers, jugeant qu'elle mettrait moins de temps qu'en attendant l'ascenseur, s'il daignait un jour arriver. Sa rage ne fit que gagner en intensité lorsqu'elle regarda son poignet où ne figurait pas sa montre, puis lorsqu'elle s'empara de son téléphone pour combler le manque occasionné. Elle obtint une réponse qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être satisfaisante. En franchissant la porte elle se souvint avoir dû garer sa voiture plus loin. Elle se mit à courir, nullement effrayée par l'effort et la chaleur occasionnée puisque sa colère brûlante la rongeait déjà intérieurement. Même le froid ambiant ricocha contre sa peau de lune dans une valeureuse tentative pour la sensibiliser. Elle parvint tout de même, au prix d'un immense effort, à trouver un point positif dans sa situation : il ne pleuvait pas. Elle démarra sa voiture avec le même zèle, déclenchant malgré elle la radio.

« _Twenty minutes and I'm ready  
It's not raining today  
I'm late and I must hurry_ »

Elle déversa de nouveau sa colère par le biais de propos injurieux –qui restèrent heureusement silencieux- en reculant et se mit en route en se demandant si cette chanson polluait toutes les stations. Elle voulut en changer mais son portable sonna au même instant, affichant le prénom de Tifa. Elle hésita deux secondes en regardant tour à tour l'objet et la route qui défilait devant elle puis saisit l'appareil et décrocha.

« Light ? T'es où ? Tu es malade ? »

« Non. Je suis en chemin. »

« Okay. La DR te cherche activement, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu le saches. »

La blonde marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour son interlocutrice en levant les yeux au ciel. La directrice de la rédaction, ou plutôt le bras droit de leur grand patron, plus elle l'évitait, mieux elle se portait. Ce qui était à peu près le cas de tout le monde. Si elle la cherchait, c'était forcément pour lui passer un savon à cause de son retard de –elle regarda l'heure à nouveau- deux heures et dix-huit minutes.

« Merci. » Soupira-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« Tu as loupé ton réveil ou quoi ? » Fit la brune d'un air enjoué.

Agacée, Lightning prit deux secondes pour éteindre la radio, alors que son amie appelait son nom.

« Je suis là. Je ne l'ai pas entendu. » Grinça-t-elle.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, je te laisse. » Soupira sa collègue devant son agressivité.

« Attends ! Il reste du café ? »

« Non, mais je vais demander à Vaan d'en refaire de ce pas. »

« Merci. J'en ai vraiment besoin. »

La demoiselle rit doucement, parvenant presque à détendre son amie crispée des oreilles aux orteils.

« A tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha et Lightning jeta son téléphone sur son sac. Son sourire naissant se récria dès que l'image de la directrice effleura ses pensées. Elle allait devoir garder son sang froid, ce qui était face à cette femme, quasiment impossible. Préférant la franchise ou le silence au mensonge, Lightning méritait le titre de glacier dans le sens où elle ne se pliait pas aux autres ni ne s'adaptait pour leur faire plaisir. Elle était incapable de faire preuve d'hypocrisie, même avec sa supérieure. Aussi leurs entretiens, heureusement rares, laissaient place à une drôle de tension entre les deux femmes. Ashe lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la mise en faisant un portrait élogieux de son récent travail. Mais la directrice de rédaction, Rikku en était convaincue, avait une dent contre elle. Elle n'en était pas persuadée, elle ne la détestait pas particulièrement après tout. Cette femme faisait son boulot à la perfection, d'une manière spécialement rigide et autoritaire. N'était-elle pas pareille la plupart du temps ? Ses amis lui répondaient que non, quoiqu'il en fût, cette entrevue n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Lightning soupira en voyant se profiler l'immeuble où elle travaillait. Elle dressa le bilan de la matinée : elle avait probablement cassé sa radio, elle n'avait pas nourri le chat, elle n'avait pas aéré sa chambre, elle n'avait pas déjeuné et pour couronner le tout, elle avait mal dormi, ce qui augurait une mauvaise humeur définitive.

… …

« Mademoiselle Farron. »

Le ton baignait dans un miel doré et savoureux, incroyablement doux et chaud. Mais cela restait du miel, et comme elle le disait à ses amis, quand il s'agissait de la directrice, cela rimait parfaitement avec fiel. La journaliste resta de marbre en la voyant entrer dans son bureau. Elle arrêta de taper sur son clavier et recula sa chaise pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivante.

« Madame la directrice. » Salua-t-elle sans forcer le moindre sourire.

Lightning se secoua, songeant qu'on avait tendance à exagérer sur le compte de cette femme dont les longs cheveux d'un blond tirant sur le beige lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Toujours vêtue d'un tailleur strict, dont les parties semblaient varier selon son humeur, c'était une femme autoritaire dont l'air et les mimiques intellectuelles n'allaient pas sans un ton hautain. Loin d'être guindée comme le suggérerait cette vision, elle faisait au contraire preuve d'un charisme et d'un charme qu'elle ne se gênait pas d'utiliser. Sa silhouette élancée et son apparence très féminine cachaient un corps et un esprit aiguisés. Elle portait de fines lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un air de secrétaire dévouée et même gentille. Si Lightning avait changé de salle de sport pour la quatrième fois, c'était parce que sa supérieure s'était mise à fréquenter la même. Mis à part ses amis, elle détestait mélanger personnel et professionnel. Un trait qu'elles semblaient partager.

Certes, elle était loin d'avoir seulement des qualités, mais dévouée, elle l'était, c'était indéniable, et c'était un point que Lightning respectait admirablement. Le problème était qu'elle était prête à tout pour arriver à un travail parfait, et elle ne lésinait pas sur les moyens en question. Elle poussait ses employés à leur maximum. Elle était dure avec elle-même autant qu'avec les autres, et en cela, elles avaient encore un point commun. Mais Lightning ne dépassait pas les limites morales. Le chantage, le ragot, la médisance, c'étaient des mots qui blessaient son audition et son honneur. Pour la directrice, ils étaient des outils de travail. Oh elle ne les nommait pas par ces petits mots pernicieux et peu glorieux, mais la manipulation était une part inhérente à sa personnalité. Toutes sortes de rumeurs couraient à son sujet. L'une d'entre elles affirmait que ses lunettes lui étaient parfaitement inutiles et ne servait qu'à rendre plus gracieux son visage angélique et dissimuler par un reflet ses pupilles machiavéliques. Une autre, et les faits avaient tendance à lui donner raison, disait qu'elle avait surtout un souci avec la gent féminine. C'était le genre de choses auxquelles Lightning ne prêtait aucune attention. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec la directrice, même si elle s'était déjà fait remonter les bretelles deux ou trois fois.

Pour finir, cette femme portait le doux nom de Jihl Nabaat.

Et puis, elle préférait passer dix minutes avec elle plutôt qu'avec le président et principal actionnaire de leur quotidien, Galenth Dysley. Même cet idiot de Vaan devenait plus supportable comparé au grand patron. Bref, elle n'était pas en si mauvaise posture, non ?

« C'est amusant, vous n'étiez pas à votre bureau il y a de cela…onze minutes. » Dit-elle tout sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Lightning se demanda si elle avait réellement compté les minutes ou l'avait fait surveiller car il y avait précisément onze minutes qu'elle était arrivée, dix si on excluait son détour vers la machine à café. Elle était déjà suffisamment énervée par son propre retard, elle n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on le lui rabâche, mais vu la situation, cela semblait imparable. Sa supérieure joua avec la branche droite de ses lunettes, une de ses habitudes. Comme cette elle l'observait en silence, Lightning en déduit qu'elle attendait une réponse. Elle prit donc quelques secondes pour réfléchir question tactique. Si elle disait la vérité, ça n'allait certainement pas lui être favorable. Si elle mentait, ça pouvait lui attirer des ennuis à l'avenir, voire dans l'immédiat.

« Et bien- »

« Peu importe, que faites-vous encore ici ? » L'interrompit la directrice avec un ton sérieux et un air de réprimande.

Complètement prise de court, Lightning plongea son regard dans le sien, y cherchant une explication. Elle prit une seconde pour se recomposer.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle avec neutralité.

Si cette femme se fichait parfaitement de la raison de son absence et lui demandait au contraire la raison de sa présence, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Elle allait être virée.

« Votre nouveau bureau est là bas. »

Lightning suivit du regard la direction indiquée par son doigt tendu. A défaut de voir directement ce qu'il pointait à cause des murs de son propre bureau, il lui semblait qu'il indiquait le bureau d'Ashelia. Donc, elle n'était pas virée. Elle était promue.

Même si ses réflexes lui ordonnaient de demander confirmation, elle se fit une raison. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Le regard brillant appuyé sur son visage ne laissait aucune place au doute. Comme elle ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle pencha tout de même pour la mauvaise. Elle était très bien là où elle était, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être directrice déléguée, et encore moins de prendre la place d'Ashe. Elle avait toujours souhaité rester discrète, ce souhait n'avait pas changé, et ce n'était pas une promotion qui allait l'y aider. Sans compter qu'elle risquait de s'attirer la jalousie de certains de ses collègues.

« Et bien ? Vous n'allez pas vous installer ? » Interrogea Jihl avec son air incroyablement hautain.

« Si. Bien sûr. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

« Bien. Si vous avez un problème, n'oubliez pas que mon bureau est à côté du vôtre mademoiselle Farron. » Lui fit-elle en dévoilant un sourire ravissant.

« Merci madame la Directrice. »

Elle répondit en parvenant à faire taire la pointe de défi qui la taquinait. Elle n'appréciait guère ses propos ambigus. A vrai dire ils l'insupportaient au plus haut point, surtout quand ils renfermaient une menace. Mais bon, elle avait tout de même fait l'effort de ne pas le cracher. Et puis, si elle était promue et son retard éclipsé, c'était bien une preuve que Jihl n'avait pas une dent contre elle. En fait dans les jours à venir la DR allait très certainement faire la tendre avec elle afin de l'avoir de son côté. Comme si cela pouvait fonctionner avec elle ! C'était très mal la connaître.

« Oh. Une dernière chose. » Fit-elle avec le même sourire tandis que son regard s'assombrissait.

Elle s'appuya sur son bureau à l'aide de ses mains, geste que suivit Lightning avec une attention particulière, puis se pencha vers son vis-à-vis. La journaliste ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, soutenant son regard comme s'il s'agissait d'un duel qu'elle n'allait certainement pas perdre. Ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, la directrice en chef lui susurra ces paroles, balayant la face de son opposante de son doucereux souffle traître.

« Ne vous avisez plus d'arriver avec un tel retard sans raison proprement valable, ou vous aurez affaire à moi, mademoiselle Farron. »

Elle se retira dans un dernier souffle et fit claquer ses talons vers la sortie. Si son sens du respect de la hiérarchie était très développé et lui empêchait de rétorquer quoique ce soit d'arrogant, elle n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer avec un silence soumis. Elle se leva.

« N'ayez aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, madame la Directrice. Cela ne se reproduira pas. » Affirma-t-elle d'une voix profondément sèche.

Cette dernière se retourna, afficha un air satisfait et un sourire entendu. Le message était reçu, la prochaine rencontre risquait d'être chargée en électricité. Lightning se rassit en ravalant un soupir face à l'attitude de sa chef. Changer de poste, s'installer comme ça, devant tous ses collègues, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle attendrait la pause de midi, tant pis. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre en place et de taper deux mots qu'une petite puce aux cheveux d'un blond vénitien surgit dans son bureau.

« Alors alors elle te voulait quoi la harpie ? » Demanda Rikku.

« Me dire que c'est moi qui hérite du poste d'Ashe. »

L'expression de sa camarade s'agrandit, lui laissant une seconde de répit avant l'explosion de joie qui allait secouer sa mauvaise humeur.

« Mais c'est GENIAL ! Félicitations ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

« Merci. »

« Cache ta joie ! »

« Pas maintenant Rikku. »

« Très bien grincheuse, je reviendrai plus tard. Mais il faut fêter ça ! » Concéda-t-elle en quittant les lieux.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel devant l'excitation de sa partenaire, toujours prête à faire la fête à la moindre occasion. Si elle lui avait dit avoir eu un nouvel animal de compagnie, la demoiselle aurait proposé une fête baptême ou autre idiotie du genre. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi se remit immédiatement au travail de peur de perdre sa concentration.

… …

Sur le trajet du retour, inévitablement, Lightning se mit à repenser aux évènements de la journée, et au changement qu'ils comportaient. Il lui revint d'abord en mémoire les salutations souriantes qui avaient suivi son départ, puis les acclamations et autres félicitations chaleureuses qui avaient accompagné l'annonce officielle de sa promotion lors du repas. Elle s'arrêta sur l'une de ces congratulations en particulier, celle de Tifa. C'était une jeune femme naturelle, pleinement sincère. Autrement dit, elle ne savait pas mentir. Et son visage légèrement fermé à cette annonce indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas très excitée par cette promotion. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Lightning pensait plutôt à de la déception. Tifa méritait cette promotion sans doute autant qu'elle, mais elle n'était pas le juge dans l'affaire. La jeune femme travaillait dur et sérieusement, mais elle n'avait pas été choisie. La brune était véritablement contente pour elle, mais elle était également chagriné de ne pas avoir eu cette opportunité. C'était probablement ça. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui en parler.

Cet accrochage mental réglé, elle songea à l'article qu'elle avait remanié et s'enchaînèrent ainsi tout un tas de pensées uniquement professionnelles. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement et qu'elle inséra la clé dans la serrure qu'elle se figea instantanément. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé au bureau, cela avait été relégué à l'arrière de son esprit. Or maintenant qu'elle était entièrement sortie du cadre de son travail, le devant de la scène était libre. Ce ne fut pas un sentiment de peur qui l'assaillit, mais plutôt une intense appréhension dont elle n'aurait su définir l'origine. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et la suivante ouvrit la porte. Elle resta sur le seuil un moment, la main toujours sur la poignée, examinant les lieux. Rien. Pas de fantôme en vue. Elle se maudit pour cette vérification ridicule et tâcha de se rappeler qu'elle avait été sujette à une hallucination. Un grognement rageur l'accueillit alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

« Désolée. » Concéda-t-elle en retenant un soupir las.

Elle posa ses affaires sur la table, comme à son habitude, et glissa une main en direction de l'animal qui venait de monter sur le meuble. Celui-ci, au lieu de chercher son affection, lui mordilla le bout des doigts.

« Hé. J'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Si tu continues, tu vas pouvoir t'asseoir sur ta pâtée. »

Un autre grognement lui répondit mais le chat cessa de la punir pour son oubli. Elle lui offrit ce qu'il désirait dans une coupelle en porcelaine et le caressa en gage de paix. Mais l'éclair beige, se précipitant sur la nourriture, n'en eut cure et répondit par un miaulement agacé.

« Tch. Ingrat. »

Elle ignora le félin durant toute la soirée. Ce fut réciproque. Même lorsqu'elle finit par s'allonger sur le canapé, tantôt regardant un documentaire, tantôt lisant un livre ou un magazine, le félin se coucha à l'opposé au lieu de venir se lover sur ses cuisses. Ce comportement lui tira un demi-sourire. Ce chat avait décidément un sacré caractère, et sa rancune n'était pas une mince affaire. Un peu comme elle en fin de compte.

Quand elle en eut assez, elle se leva, déposa son livre, éteint la télé, prit sa tasse vide et la nettoya. Ses dents lavés et son visage à nouveau décrassé, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre avant qu'un timide miaulement interrogateur ne l'arrête. Le chat se releva, s'étira lentement et grimpa sur le dossier du canapé en l'appelant encore une fois. Lightning revint sur ses pas et se cala à son tour contre le dossier, un air doux peint sur ses traits.

« Quoi ? Maintenant que tu es repu tu es prêt à me pardonner c'est ça ? »

L'animal vint frotter sa tête contre elle.

« Oui bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Elle lui répondit par une caresse et un baiser avant de partir se coucher.

_Un grattement désagréable la réveilla au milieu de la nuit. C'était le chat s'acharnant sur le bois qui l'empêchait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge mais elle se leva et ouvrit brusquement la porte, songeant aux mille et une tortures qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de gronder l'animal qu'il détalait déjà vers la cuisine, l'obligeant à lever le regard pour le suivre. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et son cœur rata un battement, encore une fois. Elle était là. Son hallucination. Dans son salon, à côté du canapé, en face d'elle, à deux mètres. Et elle la regardait.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses yeux s'agrandirent malgré la fatigue, tout son être fut frappé de stupeur. La brune devant elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, sincèrement ravi. Elle tenait encore le battant de la porte dans sa main droite, ce qui lui évita de céder à un petit vertige. Son cœur fut le premier à revenir à la réalité et accéléra l'allure face à la confusion qui l'étouffait. Pas une pensée n'arrivait à se former dans son esprit et elle était en conséquence incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Et la jeune femme devant elle lui souriait toujours. Rien qu'à observer les traits de son visage on pouvait voir qu'elle semblait submergée par un flot d'émotions. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés, mais le jade de ses iris ne la lâchaient pas une seconde et la détaillait avec une familiarité gênante. Son sourire vacillait quelque peu, comme s'il se battait contre un soupir de soulagement et une peur muette. Pourtant, malgré ce réalisme poignant qui tordait inexplicablement l'estomac de Lightning, son corps possédait toujours la même apparence fantomatique.

Le regard félin changea subitement de cible et ce fut à cet instant que la blonde réalisa qu'elle était toujours capable de respirer. Ce détournement la libéra, comme si l'enchantement s'était rompu, mais la laissa pantelante. L'incompréhension, la peur et l'adrénaline se mélangeaient en une formule qui avait cristallisé ses muscles. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, contrainte à un état de stase où même son regard pouvait à peine se détacher de ce fantôme. Puis ses yeux d'un vert lagon se posèrent de nouveau sur elle et son sourire s'atténua, comme si elle avait accepté les émotions qui l'avaient déclenché. Lightning avala difficilement, ne saisissant pas comment une boule avait pu se former dans sa gorge, puis suivit, comme la première fois, le mouvement indiqué par la brune. Cette dernière contemplait la vitre derrière laquelle elle était apparue la nuit dernière avec un regard où luisait presque un éclat de défi. L'expression de la journaliste resta inchangée. Elle était toujours obnubilée par la jeune femme. Celle-ci se rapprocha soudainement, dangereusement, accélérant davantage le rythme cardiaque de la blonde. Et elle lui parla. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Un sentiment de panique envahit la journaliste. Ce décalage lui redonnait une pointe de contrôle et son esprit s'était remis en marche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre ? Cela la désarçonnait encore plus que le reste, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi ni même envisager de le faire. Pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, Lightning était soumise à ses émotions et sensations. Ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen dérivèrent sur les lèvres charnues et vives de la brune, tentant de traduire leur articulation en mots. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de les trouver dessinées à la perfection, avec une courbe fine et sensuelle qui fit naître une pointe de désir et de convoitise dans ses propres iris bleus.

Son hallucination réalisa alors que ses paroles n'étaient pas entendues, elle s'arrêta et baissa le regard un instant, semblant forcer sa concentration, puis un rictus étreint ses traits et la colère s'empara manifestement d'elle. Elle serra les poings et leva les yeux au ciel, l'injuriant visiblement. Son attention revint immédiatement sur la blonde et elle se précipita vers elle. Le sang de Lightning se glaça, étouffant de nouveau les battements de son corps. Une étrange chaleur la submergea, au point de marteler ses tempes avec férocité. La brune voulut poser sa main droite sur la joue de la journaliste mais elle passa au travers. Les yeux de Lightning s'agrandirent de terreur et son cœur se serra. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi près ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de bouger ? L'autre se figea également, contemplant sa main comme si elle eut été victime de corruption.

La jeune femme à la peau hâlée plongea son regard dans le sien, l'attirant à elle comme si elle avait planté une ancre dans cet océan tumultueux. Elle cherchait une réponse que la blonde était parfaitement incapable de lui fournir. Elle réitéra son geste et subit le même échec. Le cœur de Lightning se débattait comme un beau diable et frappait contre sa cage thoracique avec l'intention d'en sortir. Elle suffoquait. La brune leva son autre main, tentant d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux d'un blond rosi puis, la tentative échouant, se dirigea vers son autre joue. La frustration et la peur déformèrent ses traits magnifiques. Son regard de jade chercha une nouvelle accroche mais inconsciemment, Lightning recula le haut de son corps, clignant des yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair comme si cela eut pu chasser cette vision et toutes ces choses qui la traversaient et se battaient en elle. La femme tenta de la rattraper mais sa main n'eut aucune prise sur son épaule, ni même sur son poignet. Sa bouche se mouvait toujours de façon inconnue, ce qui octroyait de nouveaux élans à son trouble. Elle se jeta sur la blonde, tentant de l'enlacer mais lui passa au travers comme pour le reste. Son vis-à-vis s'était reculé au point de revenir dans sa chambre et la contemplait avec pur effroi. La jeune femme regarda son propre corps avec dégoût puis reporta son regard sur la journaliste. Elle lut sur son visage la suite des évènements comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle s'élança de nouveau, une main tendue en avant, articulant un silencieux « Non attends » mais Lightning referma brutalement la porte.

Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur opposé et se laissa lentement choir contre ce dernier. Elle ne put détacher son regard affolé de la porte ni bouger son corps en sueur les minutes suivantes. Enfin, quand son cœur parvint à ralentir le rythme de ses battements et donc l'effusion de chaleur, et son esprit calmer ses sens et atténuer la tension qui la paralysait, elle baissa les yeux. Elle se refusa à penser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se soit pas entièrement reprise. Lorsque sa respiration retrouva son cours normal, elle posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Une étreinte particulière tordait son estomac et brûlait ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer ?

Quand cette femme l'avait…traversé, elle avait tout ressenti. Sa chaleur brûlante, son trouble fracassant… ça l'avait heurté. Elle avait senti sa présence si intensément… et ça lui avait fait extrêmement mal. Même si elle ne l'éprouvait plus, elle avait l'impression que cette douleur fugitive qui avait comprimé son cœur jusqu'à le réduire en miettes ne la quitterait plus jamais tellement elle l'avait imprégnée. Elle ramena ses genoux déjà pliés contre sa poitrine et se para d'une protection supplémentaire en les entourant de ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans le mince espace séparant ses cuisses et son torse. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense. Elle resta dans cette position une heure durant, hagarde. Frissonnante et à moitié consciente, elle finit par glisser le long du mur et s'endormir, épuisée.

_Lightning fut réveillée par un autre bruit désagréable mais pourtant familier. La première sensation qui l'accueillit fut d'autant plus déplaisante. Elle frissonna, réaction logique face à la chair de poule qui ornait clairement sa peau de lait. Le froid, qui s'était transformé en couverture tout au long de la nuit, était certain d'avoir une emprise sur elle toute la journée tant sa morsure était profonde. Elle se releva lentement, les yeux encore plissés comme s'ils tentaient de mettre une image sur la limite entre songe et réalité. Ses muscles endoloris par la position crispée et le manque de confort qui l'avaient suivi durant son sommeil lui arrachèrent un petit gémissement. Elle se dirigea vers son réveil qui s'obstinait à chanter de sa voix de crécelle avec l'ambition de réveiller tout l'immeuble. Il redoublait particulièrement d'efforts, suivant docilement l'initiative de sa propriétaire depuis qu'il avait récemment manqué à son devoir et laissé la belle au pays des merveilles. Mais la demoiselle en question était à des lieux de se demander si c'était une bonne initiative ou non à cause de la vilaine migraine qui martelait son crâne comme un vulgaire tambourin. Une main contre sa tempe, elle se servit de l'autre pour éteindre l'appareil qui couina en signe de soumission. Avec la vitesse d'un escargot et un rictus douloureux étirant ses traits, elle entreprit de préparer son petit déjeuner, qui se résuma à une tasse de thé.

Ce n'était pas si exceptionnel que la faim l'abandonne, cela pouvait même lui arriver à l'heure de n'importe quel repas. Si c'était le midi ou le soir, pleinement consciente des besoins de son corps, notamment grâce à son entraînement physique, elle se forçait à consommer quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait jamais été une grande appréciatrice des petits-déjeuners, aussi il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour les abréger. Ce qui l'était davantage, cependant, était que l'envie d'aller travailler la délaisse ainsi. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle éprouvait une telle répulsion. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires et toute une journée de sport. Mais c'était Lightning, et envie ou non, elle n'aurait pas manqué un jour de travail à moins d'être clouée dans un lit d'hôpital.

Un doux ronronnement vint la saluer alors qu'une boule de poils prenait place sur ses cuisses. Elle attrapa le chat et le posa machinalement sur la table, plus comme un geste répétitif que preuve d'un manque de sensibilité. Elle l'observa se frotter affectueusement contre son coude appuyé sur la surface de verre. Elle s'empêchait tout bonnement de repenser à la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre, mais une petite part recluse de sa réflexion se demanda tout de même pourquoi son esprit persistait à lui jouer des tours.

… …

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi leva les yeux vers l'intrus qui tentait de pénétrer dans bureau. Ce dernier, lourdement chargé, était en train de pousser la porte à l'aide de son dos. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il soit de face pour le reconnaître. Mesurant probablement un mètre quatre-vingt, une carrure finement athlétique, les yeux bleu ciel, il était bel homme. La couleur de ses cheveux tirait à s'y méprendre sur le châtain mais elle s'apparentait en réalité davantage au brun des milans, ces oiseaux de proie avec lesquels il partageait aussi l'œil vif et les serres acérés. D'un naturel avenant et calme, il était pourtant bel et bien un être de sang chaud et il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait, et encore moins à agir. Un homme d'action et d'honneur. Nul doute que dans le fond, sous son air froid, la journaliste l'appréciait. Il l'aurait peut-être même intéressée s'il n'y avait pas cette profusion de galanterie, où certains y voyaient les qualités d'un gentleman et d'autres, comme elle, les défauts d'un homme trop charmant. Une part de sincérité, une autre d'exagération, la limite entre respect et excès était trop floue à ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner définitivement ce côté-là, et ça l'amusait autant que ça l'énervait. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un homme loyal, qu'elle connaissait depuis un certain temps, et en sur qui elle pouvait compter niveau boulot.

« Mes plus charmantes salutations. Je t'ai apporté ces petits bébés, je te laisse en prendre soin hein ? » Dit-il en posant la pile de documents sur un coin de son bureau. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de… Wow. » Il s'arrêta un instant, peu sûr des mots que son code de gentleman lui permettait d'utiliser en cette situation. « Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit je me trompe ? » Avança-t-il finalement, un sourcil levé et les lèvres curieusement pincées.

« Merci, Rygdea. » Le coupa-t-elle sèchement, sans que l'intention y soit.

« Si la Belle au Bois Dormant ne veut pas parler de ses cauchemars, je n'insisterai pas. » Déclara-t-il en lui offrant une majestueuse référence.

Elle secoua la tête et regarda impassiblement l'homme s'éloigner puis sortir de son bureau tandis qu'il lui adressait un charmant sourire. C'était le troisième à lui dire, en d'autres termes, qu'elle avait une mine affreuse. La première personne avait été Tifa, dont le regard avait été d'autant plus significatif que ses propos inquiets. Elle s'était contentée de lui dire qu'elle avait mal dormi et l'avait rassuré au possible, ce qui n'avait sans doute pas été suffisant. Ensuite c'était Rikku qui s'était interrompue en plein élan avant de lui sauter dessus. Son expression outrageusement horrifiée était très loin de la vérité, mais c'était Rikku. Et voilà que Rygdea, son principal chroniqueur, s'y mettait également. Cela l'irritait passablement, tout comme un enfant à qui on demanderait sur un air de réprimande de se laver les dents alors qu'il vient juste de le faire. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle avait une tête peu présentable, qui tenait plus d'une psychopathe que d'une employée de bureau, alors elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle si scandaleusement. Elle n'avait pas exactement vérifié son profil dans le miroir ce matin, et n'avait donc pas pris la peine de se maquiller. Mais étant donné l'état franchement déplorable dans lequel elle était intérieurement, il était inutile de jouer les détectives pour deviner les conséquences physiques extérieures.

Selon ses propres pensées, même une larve qui serait passée sous une chaussure puis sous une voiture se sentirait dans un meilleur état. Sa migraine répondait toujours présente, et comme elle n'avait osé prendre un seul comprimé, ce n'était guère étonnant. Ses muscles curieusement crispés réclamaient corps et âme une séance d'étirement. Et son esprit luttait tant bien que mal contre tous ces parasites afin de travailler en paix. Heureusement, elle ne serait en charge de son nouveau travail que lundi prochain, et en ce dernier jour de la semaine il ne lui restait que quelques pages à revoir, ce qui la laissait avec une journée assez tranquille.

Elle suivit difficilement les conversations du midi et tous aussi bien qu'elle mirent ce fait sur le compte de sa fatigue. Elle quitta même la tablée avant les autres, tâchant de finir son travail au plus vite possible. Dans l'après midi, alors qu'elle achevait sa dernière page, elle put repenser à son "problème". Les sourcils froncés, elle se pencha et s'appuya sur son bureau à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Une colère sourde la taraudait à ce sujet. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir perdu son sang froid. Elle avait eu une réaction compréhensible, peut-être même normale étant donné la situation, et elle le savait. Mais en réalité, elle était énervée car elle avait perdu le contrôle de cette même situation. Elle ne croyait pas à toutes ces histoires d'esprits et de fantômes, ce qui la laissait en proie à des hallucinations. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir las. Elle n'avait arrêté ces fichus cachets que depuis deux jours, il était probablement logique que les effets secondaires ne se soient pas encore dissipés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait au fond ? C'était certainement ça.

Une farouche lueur déterminée brillant au sein de ses yeux océan, elle se dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait une hallucination, les choses seraient complètement différentes.

_En débauchant elle n'hésita pas une seconde quant à la destination à prendre. Alors que les avertissements et encouragements de ses camarades à prendre du repos dès ce soir et passer un week-end tranquille retentissaient encore dans son esprit, elle s'arrêta à la salle de sport. Il n'y avait juste aucun moyen pour qu'elle y échappe. Non seulement elle en avait besoin, mais si elle n'y allait pas, elle n'atteindrait pas son quota hebdomadaire. Et il était évident que se vider l'esprit ou méditer tranquillement était actuellement l'idéal. Elle salua le gérant qui l'accueillit avec un sourire ravi et lui demanda la clé de son casier. Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier, dissimulé parmi nombre de ses congénères et identifiable uniquement grâce à son numéro. Elle y récupéra sa tenue de sport, ses écouteurs et son lecteur audio, puis se changea dans les vestiaires individuels à disposition.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce principale, elle pénétra dans sa bulle d'isolement, guidée par un fond musical. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement devant cette sensation apaisante qu'était le fait de se retrouver en ce lieu familier. Pour s'échauffer elle commença avec un tapis de course, augmentant la vitesse progressivement. Ses muscles répondirent d'eux-mêmes à l'appel de la machine. Ils suivaient ce schéma bien connu avec aisance et son esprit avec plaisir. Aucun tiraillement ne vint la taquiner, ce qui laissa un voile de satisfaction et de fierté s'installer sur son visage. Elle percevait chacun des battements de son cœur marteler sa cage thoracique et réguler le flot d'énergie et d'émotions qui la parcouraient. Chacun était l'impulsion d'un effort physique, et plusieurs formaient l'écho d'une pensée. Dès qu'elle en eut assez, elle opta pour le stepper et son corps s'adapta en conséquence. A travailler ainsi son organisme, elle se sentait bien et voyait s'envoler la fatigue et les tracas qui pesaient sur ses épaules aussi bien que sur sa tête. Elle avait l'agréable impression que tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Elle resta ici deux heures durant, enchaînant avec le rameur, le banc de musculation ou encore l'elliptique. Jugeant qu'elle avait assez donné, elle profita de l'adrénaline occasionnée pour prendre une douche et se changer dans la même foulée. Maintenant qu'elle sentait la rose, elle put ranger ses affaires, et s'accorda même un jus de fruit au comptoir avant de partir. Sa tenue sale enfouie dans un sac à dos qu'elle tenait à la main, elle salua de nouveau le gérant mais au lieu de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, elle percuta le nouvel arrivant.

« Lightning ? » S'étonna ce dernier de cette voix au timbre grave empli de charme.

Sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, elle accusa le coup heureusement plus brusque que violent et se recula afin de confirmer à qui elle avait affaire.

« Désolée je ne regardais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, depuis quand est-ce que tu viens ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre mais d'une réelle curiosité, doutant qu'elle ait pu le manquer alors qu'elle était une habituée.

« Je viens m'inscrire en fait. » Répondit Noctis.

Elle releva la tête en signe d'assentiment et l'observa, avec ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, marquant la fin de la journée, son air impassible mais pas froid, et ses yeux bleus pétillant timidement. Bien entendu, il lui rendit son regard, admirant l'océan impétueux qui se déversait sur ses traits.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. » Déclara-t-il sincèrement, de ce même ton profond qui avait quelque chose de grave et suave à la fois.

Elle aurait pu le contourner et rentrer chez elle se reposer, puisque la seule chose à laquelle elle aspirait en ce moment était un calme et un silence serein. Mais elle décida d'accompagner son collègue et si nécessaire, de l'aider à remplir le formulaire en favorisant certaines astuces. Elle avait toujours apprécié sa compagnie mais n'avait jamais pris la peine d'approfondir leur relation respectueuse de simples collègues, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu donner raison à Rikku mais surtout parce qu'elle n'en avait pas vu la nécessité.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? » Questionna-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'accoudait au comptoir et que lui remplissait le papier sous l'œil aiguisé du gérant.

« Je discutais avec Tifa ce midi. Je lui ai dit que je cherchais une autre activité que le tennis. »

« Mais tu n'étais pas classé ? »

« Si. J'étais dix-huitième au rang national. »

« Pourquoi arrêter ? »

« J'en avais marre de me prendre une raclée par Prompto à chaque fois. » Dit-il d'un air pince sans rire qui se transforma en sourire devant l'air amusé de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour avoir entendu plusieurs fois le nom de ses amis, et sa mémoire n'était guère difficile, ce qui lui permit d'associer facilement le nom de Prompto à une tête blonde et un jeune homme avenant, à l'aise et dynamique.

« Je me suis lassé. » Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

« Je comprends. » Affirma-t-elle d'un regard appuyé, cherchant toujours la réponse à sa question.

Il posa son stylo et se tourna entièrement vers elle.

« C'est Rikku qui m'a donné l'adresse de cet endroit. »

« Je vois. » Répliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard le temps de visualiser cette fripouille aux yeux vert forêt.

Evidemment ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, donnant lieu à cette rencontre fortuite avec la plus grande malice. Jamais donc elle ne mettrait un terme à ses manigances. Mais… ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Elle sourit.

« Elle a dit que cet endroit me conviendrait parfaitement. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi. »

Son sourire s'élargit. Il était loin d'être idiot et avait également flairé l'arrangement de la petite blonde, ce qui n'était pas très difficile en soi tant sa discrétion était légendaire. Il fallait cependant lui reconnaître le succès fréquent de ses plans, quelles que soient les méthodes employées. Noctis adopta inconsciemment la même position que sa voisine, attendant sa réaction avec intérêt. Le regard toujours fixé devant elle et non sur son partenaire, elle répondit en toute franchise, comme à son habitude, décidant de mettre de côté les enfantillages que menait son amie.

« Tu sais qu'elle officie comme agence matrimoniale depuis un an, avec de grands espoirs pour nous deux ? »

« Ça explique pourquoi elle trouve toujours un moyen de me parler de toi à chaque fois que je la croise. » Révéla-t-il de son sourire doux et réservé, en laissant échapper un éclat de rire, un son plutôt agréable.

Elle se joignit à ce sourire sincère et plaisant. Elle constata même qu'elle n'avait pas souri avec autant de franchise et de simplicité depuis plusieurs jours. Certes, Rikku avait renversé son verre sur la magnifique chemise bordeaux du jeune blond durant la soirée en l'honneur d'Ashe, mais ce n'était pas si drôle, surtout pour lui. Une vague d'allégresse rafraîchit ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle repensa aux évènements de cette soirée. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis, à vrai dire, elle avait du mal à imaginer sa vie sans leur présence. Elle devrait d'ailleurs demander à Tifa si elle avait des nouvelles de leur ancienne camarade. Bien sûr elle pouvait elle-même envoyer un message, mais il était rare qu'elle le fasse.

La journaliste perçut un mouvement à sa droite, du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme ayant réussi à la tirer de ses pensées se prononça avant que les mots ne lui échappent et qu'il se contente encore une fois de l'observer bêtement.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le contempla avec un étonnement visible. Ne pouvant soutenir ses deux orbes semblables à d'impitoyables torrents, il se redressa, presque gêné, et rendit son stylo au gérant qui l'observait avec une once de moquerie. Il en avait vu beaucoup faire leurs avances à cette délicieuse demoiselle aux cheveux d'un blond rosi, et il les avait tous vu se faire rembarrer. Ainsi il fut surpris de la voir poser une main sur le bras de cet homme et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée parée d'un mystérieux sourire. Et comme il commençait à la cerner, il eut la bonne idée d'observer ses beaux yeux céruléens et eut à peine le temps d'y apercevoir une lueur de malice avant qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte.

_Son humeur légère se poursuivit tout au long de la soirée, soirée qu'aucune hallucination ne vint perturber, lui donnant l'espoir qu'elle était enfin guérie de ces fichus effets secondaires. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas une confiance absolue en la médecine, ces petits cachets et cette mésaventure n'avaient fait que confirmer sa réticence. Elle avait beau être sereine, elle n'en était pas moins fatiguée, aussi elle ne tarda pas à prendre la direction de son lit. Elle ne broncha même pas quand le chat vint s'installer à ses pieds, se roulant en cette petite boule de chaleur qui lui servait occasionnellement de bouillotte. Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit avec la désagréable sensation d'être observée. Mais lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière, sa vision encore trouble lui révéla qu'il n'y avait personne, et accessoirement que le félin n'avait toujours pas bougé et dormait comme un prince. Elle se rendormit aussitôt.

…

En cette période de l'année, rares étaient les fois où le soleil perçait les vitres claires de ses rayons dorés pour réveiller les innocents dormeurs de sa chaleureuse caresse. A défaut d'être d'un bleu pur, le ciel était d'une blancheur éclatante. Exactement comme l'humeur de la belle au bois dormant qui émergeait de son cocon de bien-être, effleurée par une douce vague de chaleur. Les traits décontractés, elle s'étira, cherchant à rattraper ce voile solaire invisible qui l'avait tiré de ses songes. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, constatant son échec avec une curieuse impression. Elle se frotta le visage de sa main droite, conservant son appui de l'autre, chassant progressivement les entraves d'un état presque léthargique. Un coup d'œil en direction de ses pieds lui permit de découvrir que le chat avait filé, un autre sur sa droite lui apprit qu'il était bientôt dix heures. Pour elle qui était définitivement réglée comme une horloge, elle se retrouvait officiellement à profiter d'une grasse matinée. Elle lâcha un soupir mêlé d'un gémissement satisfait. Elle se sentait incroyablement légère, parfaitement reposée. Elle se sentait bien, un excellent constat qui lui soutira un agréable et infime sourire.

La jeune femme occupa ce qui restait de sa matinée à une des plus grandes banalités du quotidien : les courses. Elle prit donc la direction du marché le plus proche qui se tenait le jeudi et le samedi matin. Si cette activité faisait ordinairement figure de mécanisme, elle fut cette fois-ci guidée par une réelle envie durant le choix des produits. Lightning contrôlait son alimentation assez soigneusement, sans pour autant demeurer rigide dans ses plats. Mais en cette fin de matinée, ce fut sensiblement différent. Elle fit confiance à son odorat et son toucher et écouta attentivement ses envies. Pour tout ce qui était inaccessible à ces deux caractéristiques, elle laissa sa petite gourmandise insoupçonnée, déclenchée par sa vue, craquer raisonnablement sur des produits à l'esthétique soignée. Le vendeur lui tournait le dos. Au lieu de le héler pour en finir au plus vite, elle attendit patiemment qu'il la remarque, non pas par timidité ni à cause de son caractère peu avenant, mais simplement parce qu'elle profitait de l'instant. Elle inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais avec sérénité, jetant un regard alentour, s'attardant légèrement sur l'étal du boucher, puis davantage sur celui du boulanger.

« Mademoiselle bonjour ! Quel bon jour d'ailleurs n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se retourna vers le marchand qui ne manquait ni de bonne mine ni d'embonpoint. Sa peau brune était assombrie par la toile protectrice dressée au dessus de sa table. Ses petits yeux noirs brillaient d'une bienveillance paternelle et contrastaient avec la rigueur qu'inspiraient ses cheveux coupés en brosse. Elle acquiesça cette fois avec une certaine timidité, n'osant pas repousser une telle gentillesse et ne sachant précisément quoi répondre. Elle était peut-être douée avec les mots et leur expression écrite, mais sortie du cadre de son travail, quand il s'agissait de tenir un dialogue avec un inconnu, elle était une véritable bille. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu personne avec qui s'entraîner. Elle tendit ses poches au primeur pour qu'il les pèse et lui indique le prix. Il relança la conversation avec aisance tout en s'exécutant. Il laissa un éclat d'amusement percer son regard de jais, un éclat qui attira curieusement l'attention de la jeune femme.

« C'est drôle cette couleur de cheveux. C'est naturel ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle avec le même enclin.

« Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille. C'est très joli. Vous le tenez de votre famille ? »

« Oui, de ma mère. » Se décoinça-t-elle à sa propre surprise.

Quelque chose en cet homme la mettait à l'aise, l'incitait à partager une partie de sa journée sans qu'il y ait d'intérêts à sa suite. Il lui offrait un moment de simplicité, tout ce à quoi elle voulait aspirer ces derniers temps.

« Quelle chance. Ce n'est pas chez moi qu'on en aura, allez savoir pourquoi ! » Plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit plus par convenance qu'autre chose, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. L'homme était nettement plus âgé qu'elle et sa figure paternelle le rapprochait d'un oncle à ses yeux. En tout cas, au-delà de son habileté commerciale, il semblait vraiment être quelqu'un de confiance.

« Vous avez des origines scandinaves peut-être ? »

« Non, pas que je sache. »

Ses achats payés et de nouveau en main, elle le salua. Son regard ne la quitta pas lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Mais ce ne fut pas la cause de son retour en arrière. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme, quelque chose de plus, et de terriblement familier.

« Excusez-moi mais, vous êtes toujours ici ? Même si je ne viens pas tout le temps, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu. Peut-être que nous nous sommes croisés autre part ? »

« Pourtant je suis là à chaque fois et ici-même, et je ne suis pas difficile à rater ! Je suis sûr que non, je me serais souvenu de vos cheveux et pas que ! »

« Je vois. Merci. »

« Le hasard a dû éviter à nos routes de se croiser jusque-là. C'est quoi votre nom ? »

« Lightning. »

« Vous êtes pleine de surprises. »

« Pas tant que ça. » Lâcha-t-elle avant de pouvoir réfléchir et de considérer profitable son éternel silence.

« Je suis sûr du contraire. A une prochaine fois mademoiselle ! » La salua-t-il de nouveau avec un joyeux sourire.

Donc il avait toujours été là et elle n'avait jamais fait attention. C'était curieux. Cela lui faisait réaliser à quel point elle devait paraître inabordable pour ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de discuter avec cet homme auparavant.

_Elle passa une bonne partie de la journée à faire le ménage et une fois ce dernier achevé, elle attrapa son manteau avec une allégresse proche de la négligence et se jeta dans le froid. La tête haute, le cœur chatouillé par les vents qui s'engouffraient entre les bâtiments de brique rouge, elle déambulait. Aussi discrète que la nature environnante, elle restait ce silencieux fantôme arpentant les larges rues de ce quartier de banlieue légèrement huppé. Le froid, fidèle flamme de l'hiver, brûlait les courageux voyageurs qui mettaient leur nez dehors sous le ciel grisonnant. Comme ces courageux étaient peu nombreux, elle était libre d'évoluer dans un univers familier sans qu'on l'importune.

C'était sa période favorite de l'année. Jamais elle ne se sentait aussi vivante qu'en ces instants où le givre polissait la surface de son visage. Elle aimait le froid, elle aimait sa morsure impartiale qui vous glaçait jusqu'aux os, contrairement à la chaleur étouffante des étés ou les rayons aveuglants à l'éveil du soleil. Enveloppée dans son manteau de laine noir, telle une ombre sur un mur sombre, elle se glissait le long des différentes habitations sans un regard pour leur surface. Tout ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait au sommet, sur les toits. Là haut elle voyait tout et personne ne la voyait. Elle avait toujours aimé la vue dégagée que l'on y trouvait, c'était le seul grand espace que la ville possédait à ses yeux. Et les grands espaces lui manquaient. Elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir connu beaucoup, mais habitant à la campagne étant enfant, il était possible qu'elle y tire cette particulière affection.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, laissant se dévoiler ces petites lucioles qui parsemaient la ville et dont la taille augmentait selon leur proximité, ces étendues blanches, rouges, brunes qui recouvraient et protégeaient des milliers de personnes, ces cheminées dont s'échappait une chaude lueur vaporeuse. Elle sourit. Il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui elle avait partagé ses escapades, et maintenant elle était partie. Ashe lui manquait terriblement. Elle était de nouveau seule. Jamais bien sûr elle n'aurait remis ses amis en cause, mais c'était différent, il n'y avait personne avec qui partager ceci, personne qui puisse le comprendre et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle songea à amener Cloud la prochaine fois. Il ne saisirait peut-être pas vraiment mais il apprécierait.

Ses sens flottant autour d'elle avec une curiosité dévorante, jouant avec son imagination comme l'aurait fait le vent avec une feuille, lui indiquèrent qu'un loup appelait sur un toit lointain. Elle sourit.

« Je ne veux pas jouer les enquiquineurs mais il serait plus avisé que tu reviennes parmi nous, je m'en voudrais si tu te cassais quelque chose là haut. »

Elle se retourna, laissant apparaître la surprise sur ses traits, vers cet appel qui venait d'en bas, vers cette voix charmeuse dont les notes résonnaient familièrement en une mélodie de sécurité et de confort.

« Cid. »

Elle sourit et il lui sourit en retour.

« Pourquoi tu ne me rejoindrais pas ? »

« J'ai déjà une belle vue d'ici. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

Son regard complice réchauffa son petit cœur d'un amer pincement et elle accepta de descendre. Elle lui offrit cette précieuse étreinte muette qui leur était propre et ils marchèrent côte à côte. Les quelques secondes de silence qui s'ensuivirent ravivèrent son esprit.

« Désolée. Je n'ai pas surveillé l'heure. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais posé un lapin. Ceci dit, heureusement que j'ai tendance à chercher les étoiles moi aussi, je me serais probablement transformé en glaçon devant la porte de ton immeuble sinon. »

« N'en rajoute pas. »

Il rit légèrement, sachant pertinemment que se poser en victime n'avait jamais été d'une grande aide avec Lightning. Mais ça l'amusait toujours autant.

« Tu as besoin de récupérer quelque chose ou on y va ? Je ne suis pas garé loin. »

« Juste mon sac. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est moi qui offre. »

« Je sais. Mais si Rikku a le malheur de m'appeler et que je ne suis pas là pour répondre… »

« Tu te feras tirer les oreilles toute la semaine, compris. » Acheva-t-il en relevant la tête, l'air très compréhensif et le sourire faussement navré.

Elle lui offrit un regard complice et ils prirent le chemin du retour en silence, chacun appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Ce fut Cid, comme toujours, qui reprit la parole.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, je n'ai vu ton texto que ce midi. Une raison particulière pour qu'on se voie ? »

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas à y en avoir, mais cette subite demande l'avait étonné, malgré leur échange de messages occasionnel depuis leur rupture.

« J'avais l'impression que c'était le bon moment. »

C'était toujours comme ça avec Lightning. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à saisir cette partie d'elle qu'il trouvait incohérente avec certains aspects plus impulsifs de sa personnalité. Il en avait conclu qu'elle avait dû l'apprendre d'elle-même ou d'un de ses proches, ses parents sans doute. Et elle le lui avait appris.

_Elle se redressa, laissant doucement glisser les couvertures qui couvraient sa peau de lune. La main de Cid se retira également, libérant sa taille. Elle se leva._

_« Tu as envie de l'appeler mais tu ne le fais pas. Alors pourquoi tu te lèves ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » _

_« Le petit déjeuner. »_

_Il se redressa à son tour, dévoilant son torse nu finement musclé._

_« Je peux m'en charger, vas-y. »_

_« Je vais le faire, reste allongé. »_

_« Trop tard. Appelle-la. »_

_Elle s'était disputée avec Tifa la veille._

_« Non. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que je vais faire le petit déjeuner. »_

_« Alors après. »_

_Ils sortirent de la chambre._

_« Non. »_

_« Très bien, j'abandonne. De toute façon tu peux le faire n'importe quand. » Déclara-t-il en s'adossant contre l'embrasure de la porte._

_« Non. » Sourit-elle._

_Il la regarda sans comprendre alors qu'elle sortait le beurre et la confiture du frigo. _

_« Si je l'appelle maintenant, aucune de nous n'aura eu le temps de mûrir cette histoire et ça ne la résoudra certainement pas. Pour ma part je ne serais pas capable de m'excuser, même si j'en ai envie, et c'est sans doute pareil de son côté. »_

_Qui a parlé de têtes de mule ?_

_« Mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de trop attendre. » Poursuivit-il, suivant son raisonnement._

_« Oui. Parfois il faut juste laisser les choses mûrir d'elles-mêmes. »_

_Une étincelle anima son regard bleu pâle et il se rapprocha d'elle, l'étreint brièvement et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis il attrapa la brioche et l'aida à préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était désormais une vertu qu'il partageait._

…

Des plus grandes banalités aux discussions plus intimes, tous les sujets furent abordés durant le repas. Ce furent premièrement les quelques désagréments liés au froid, l'actualité, les dernières lectures, puis la conversation tourna sur la promotion de la journaliste. Cid aussi lui fit part des dernières nouvelles, plutôt calmes, concernant son travail. Mais c'était sans compter sur les petites anecdotes. Il était un excellent conteur, capable de tourner toute situation comme il l'entendait. Il pouvait remercier son extraordinaire charisme, son physique avantageux et son visage d'ange malicieux. Une fois, Lightning lui avait fait remarqué qu'il aurait fait un tabac en politique. Il avait répondu que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il n'avait pas été capable de répondre précisément, mais plus tard il était revenu sur cette discussion. Il avait dit qu'à ses yeux, il ferait un très mauvais politicien. Il n'arrivait pas à tourner en idéal ou en passion son côté protecteur, pas au point de devoir se dresser pour défendre l'humanité qui lui tenait à cœur, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait nul besoin. Peut-être qu'en temps de guerre, il deviendrait capable de prendre la parole.

C'était sa réponse, mot pour mot. Ce jour-là, elle l'avait regardé d'un œil nouveau qu'elle-même n'avait pas su déchiffrer.

« Merci. » Dit-elle distraitement au serveur qui lui apportait son café.

Cid l'imita et posa prudemment le bout de ses doigts sur la tasse chaude. Il la fit délicatement tourner sur elle-même, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme qui savait pertinemment que c'était une gestuelle parfaitement calculée et non nerveuse. Il leva sur elle son regard d'un bleu glacial, où brillait perpétuellement un éclat d'intelligence, et l'observa avec calme. Elle lui renvoya une expression malicieuse, haussant un sourcil de défi, à la fois amusée et dérangée par ce petit jeu qui ne devrait plus avoir lieu entre eux. Cette mimique particulière consistait à faire passer pour de la nervosité une invitation silencieuse à un dangereux jeu d'esprit où tous deux excellaient. Il s'agissait généralement d'une question sur un sujet délicat car intime ou de l'ouverture d'un débat. Elle devait deviner à quoi il pensait et comment il comptait démarrer l'offensive, tout cela dans le but de prendre le dessus dans la conversation. Cela fonctionnait dans les deux sens, il devait être capable de prévoir ses ripostes afin de pouvoir obtenir une réponse ou le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris s'était instauré au début de leur relation, maintenant leur faim éveillée à bien des niveaux. Curieusement elle l'avait laissé faire, elle l'avait laissé rentrer dans sa tête, dans son esprit. Puis leur jeu s'était adouci, il était devenu plus aimant. Et elle avait mis fin à leur relation.

Cid était le compagnon parfait, il lui correspondait en tout point. Il était au moins aussi intelligent qu'elle. Il avait un côté joueur qu'il avait délaissé au profit d'une maturité et d'un calme réfléchi peut-être ennuyant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer la liste alors qu'il préparait toujours son assaut et jouait avec son regard, toutes ses correspondances avaient tourné en quelque chose qui ne convenait plus. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui les ai mentalement tournées ainsi. Elle n'avait rien de concret à lui reprocher après tout.

Son sourire s'affaissa. Elle avait eu peur. Cet œil nouveau avec lequel elle l'avait regardé ce jour-là, c'était de la peur. Elle avait eu peur d'aimer ce côté-là de son caractère. Alors elle avait inconsciemment démonté toute opportunité. Ça semblait évident désormais. Elle n'était pas incapable d'amour, non, elle était comme restreinte, piégée, c'était la sensation qui l'animait. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas de regrets, avant ou après cette décision, il y avait toujours eu cet étrange vide. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas aimer mais comme si elle n'en avait pas le droit. Cette sensation lui glaça le sang.

Un échange visuel était suffisant. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle fréquentait quelqu'un, ou même si elle n'avait fait qu'y songer. Ce n'était pas dans le but de la reconquérir, c'était seulement de la curiosité. L'occasion propice d'un challenge pour obtenir la réponse. Et comme elle ne lui avait pas répondu immédiatement, il savait que la curiosité était réciproque, ce qui l'avait ravi même s'il s'en était douté. Il avait questionné, un temps, l'affection qu'elle lui portait, mais ça n'avait pas duré, il n'avait qu'à prendre son comportement pour preuve. Même s'il devait avouer ne pas la comprendre, il la connaissait, et peut-être mieux que tout le monde. Et c'était réciproque. Elle le connaissait, il ne pouvait pas la surprendre du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, aussi Lightning comprit qu'il n'allait finalement pas lui poser la question, qu'il se fichait de la réponse et qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Son trouble venait de lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà et qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre. Il était désormais une personne inhérente de sa vie et ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'était plutôt contradictoire considéré qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup, et elle y était déjà attachée. C'était peut-être cruel au fond, parce que lui, il l'aimait. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit, et il ne lui dirait jamais. D'ailleurs il finirait certainement par trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aimerait aussi, différemment. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aussi chérir et qui cette fois le voudrait et le chérirait en retour.

Cid but une gorgée de son café. Tandis que son regard semblait déterminer si la nappe soyeuse était de couleur crème ou écru, son esprit détaillait la tristesse qui l'habitait. Il avait eu trop de prétention en se moquant de l'amour, et voilà qu'il lui était tombé dessus pour la première fois et qu'il était impossible. Lightning avait également baissé les yeux, méditant ses dernières pensées avec une amertume qui tentait d'étouffer la joie de cette entrevue. Le grand brun demanda l'addition et régla avant qu'elle n'esquisse un mouvement. Il l'appela doucement et elle revint à la situation présente en formulant faiblement une excuse. Ils sortirent du restaurant et se tinrent devant l'entrée plusieurs instants, cherchant, comme beaucoup, la meilleure façon de conclure cette riche soirée. Il savait qu'elle allait prendre un taxi alors il ne prit pas la peine d'offrir sa compagnie pour le chemin du retour. Ça l'avait secouée, elle allait avoir besoin d'être seule. Elle ouvrit la bouche, il fallait bien que l'un d'eux se prononce.

Mais l'occasion de dire un mot lui fut volée par un baiser. Elle ne ressentit rien, mais là n'était pas la question. Les lèvres de Cid, douces et chaudes malgré le froid ambiant, venaient de sceller cette conversation à tout jamais. Il se retira et plongea son regard de glace dans l'océan agité que lui montrait sa partenaire.

« Lightning… Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais j'espère que tu le trouveras. »

Il lui sourit tendrement et se détourna.

« Attends. » Dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Il obéit et lui fit de nouveau face.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi..? » Demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil étonné et incertain.

« Non, j'ai envie de sortir. Je…j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec les gens à qui je tiens. » Avoua-t-elle à sa propre surprise.

Il soupira. Il était épuisé.

« Je suis désolé. Je… J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, je suis fatigué. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les larges pavés à ses pieds, jaunis par le lampadaire à sa gauche.

« D'accord. »

Elle comprenait, et elle allait prendre un taxi. Elle ne voulait pas l'indisposer davantage, elle l'avait déjà assez fait souffrir. Le grand brun acquiesça en affichant un air de regret et reprit son chemin. Elle regarda sa silhouette s'évanouir et réapparaître au gré des lumières de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte définitivement de son champ de vision. Alors seulement elle s'autorisa un soupir, un long et pénible soupir. Elle enfouit ses mains blanches dans la noirceur des poches de sa doudoune afin de les protéger du froid, et surtout afin d'en faire quelque chose. Elle se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée avec pour seule compagne la brume fantomatique que produisait son souffle au contact de l'air trop frais. Trop focalisée sur la boule au creux de son estomac, elle ne porta aucune attention aux ombres sur son chemin. Elle sortit les mains de sa poche et croisa les bras, fixant de nouveau son regard sur le sol qui défilait devant sa marche rapide.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, déterminée à chasser la nervosité torturant son corps et son esprit qu'elle tentait de fermer. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse journée. Cela lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir de voir Cid, pour rien au monde elle ne serait passée à côté de cette soirée. Mais…avait-elle bien fait finalement ? Aurait-elle dû rester avec Cid même si ce n'était pas sa définition du bonheur ? Elle connaissait la réponse, mais à cause du sentiment qui triturait ses entrailles telle la lame fébrile d'un couteau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser cette fichue question. Des questions, encore des questions. Elle avait réussi à les éviter jusqu'à présent, alors se retrouver à nouveau seule avec elles était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Et maintenant qu'elle réalisait l'importance de certaines choses, après les avoir laissées mûrir, elle recherchait plus que tout l'affection de ses proches. Aussi elle se demanda ce dont elle avait le plus besoin. Elle avait envie qu'on l'écoute évidemment, mais aussi qu'on lui sourie, elle avait besoin d'énergie. Elle s'empara de son téléphone, jugea que 22h18 était une heure encore acceptable et composa le numéro de son amie.

« Yep ? »

« Hey, je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Du tout, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? T'as une toute petite voix ! »

« Je me demandais juste si je pouvais passer. »

« Bien sûr que oui patate ! »

Elle soupira, laissant la dénomination peu avantageuse glisser sur sa fierté uniquement parce qu'elle n'était pas au top de sa forme.

« T'façon j'étais en train de regarder Love Actually donc c'est pas comme si j'avais ma soirée prise… »

« Pourquoi ? C'est un navet ? »

« Ah non ! Mais je l'ai déjà vu une dizaine de f- attends mais tu l'as jamais vu ? »

« Non. »

« Oh my… Mais il faut AB-SO-LU-MENT que tu le voies ! »

« Rikku, tu sais bien que ce genre de films ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Comment tu peux savoir si tu ne l'as pas vu hein ? »

« Je ne regarde pas un film dont le titre comporte "love". » Affirma-t-elle avec dépit avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Tu finiras vieille et seule avec tes chats. »

Elle eut un pincement au cœur mais ne faillit pas.

« Parce que je ne regarde pas ces films ridicules aussi dignes que des romans à l'eau de rose ? »

« Oui. » Lâcha son interlocutrice avec renfrognement, s'attirant un franc sourire de son aînée.

« Un seul chat me suffit déjà. »

« … »

« Bon je prends un taxi et j'arrive. »

« Quoi !? Mais non bouge pas j'arrive ! T'es où ? »

« Curzon Street. »

« Okay, remonte sur Berkeley Square, je te prends là bas, laisse moi enfiler un pantalon et j'y serais d'ici hmm…disons vingt minutes d'acc' ? »

« Très bien. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger sur l'absence initiale du pantalon puisqu'elle savait déjà la puce sur pattes être une adepte des petites tenues particulièrement légères lorsqu'elle était chez elle. Elle raccrocha et sourit, ravie d'avoir de la compagnie pour cette soirée. Elle prit quelques secondes pour détailler les environs, sans intérêt particulier, respirant calmement, avant de se remettre en marche. Elle ralentit le pas, demeurant plus attentive à ce qui l'entourait, et se contenta de remonter cette large rue. Ça la rallongeait, mais elle serait au point de rendez vous dans six minutes alors il n'y avait aucune raison de se presser.

Comme prévu, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Lightning aperçut à l'autre bout du square une MINI qui lui était familière. Telle une ombre elle glissait silencieusement dans sa direction, révélant parfois sa peau noire sous la lumière d'un lampadaire. A l'origine la carrosserie était d'un vert sapin métallisé, mais même les deux bandes blanches caractéristiques sur le capot avaient du mal à percer les ténèbres de la nuit. Seul le toit et les rétroviseurs, qui revêtaient une teinte neigeuse, demeuraient un phare dans cette dure obscurité. C'était sans compter sur les réels phares à l'avant qui ne manquèrent pas d'aveugler la jeune femme patientant sagement sur le côté. Elle maugréa à voix basse mais ne pesta pas ouvertement une fois qu'elle eût pris position sur le siège passager et salué la conductrice. Une bouffée de joie avait chassé toute envie de plainte.

C'était elle qui avait insisté pour que Rikku se débarrasse de sa vieille petite Fiat d'un orange criard que la demoiselle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle la trouvait inconfortable et la considérait surtout comme une nuisance auditive. Sa propriétaire avait rétorqué que d'une, personne ne la lui piquerait, et de deux, qu'elle la retrouvait très facilement, elle qui avait tendance à perdre ses affaires sans arrêt. Ça ne l'avait évidemment pas empêché de paumer ses clés un nombre incalculable de fois. Au bout d'un certain temps elle s'était donc décidée et avait forcé Lightning à l'accompagner à diverses sessions d'essais, car elle partait du fait que comme c'était de sa faute si elle changeait de voiture, sa présence était en conséquence obligatoire. Elle souhaitait surtout sa compagnie et ses conseils. Son amie s'y était gentiment plié, l'automobile n'étant pas un sujet qui la dérangeait, au contraire. Finalement Rikku avait opté pour une MINI Cooper Paceman de seulement, d'après les dires de la blonde aux cheveux rosis, 122 chevaux. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas se plaindre de cette nouvelle voiture, même si elle avait dû supporter les jérémiades de la demoiselle concernant l'absence d'orange, sa couleur fétiche.

« Alors ma p'tite Light, de quoi t'as envie ce soir ? »

Pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite blonde, Lightning était d'humeur joueuse.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Lightning-chou ? Ou Lightichou ? »

« Certainement pas. »

« Lightounette alors. »

« Rikku. »

« Onee-chan ? »

« Tu veux que je conduise ? »

« Non. » Répondit immédiatement la plus jeune.

« Bien. » Sourit-elle malicieusement.

Rikku était non seulement terrifiée par la foudre, mais également par la conduite de Lightning, qu'elle trouvait bien trop sportive à son goût. Oh elle était une excellente conductrice, mais son penchant pour la vitesse n'était pas au plaisir de tous. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas tolérer une voiture qui mettait plus de huit secondes pour passer de 0 à 100 km/h. Il y avait de nombreuses nuits ou elle servait de taxi puisqu'elle ne buvait pas ou à peine, et c'est vrai il lui arrivait de pousser l'accélérateur sur les routes désertes à cette heure tardive. C'était le genre de moments où Rikku s'enfonçait dans son siège au point de ne plus avoir à regarder la route. Ashe avait pour habitude de s'accrocher nerveusement à sa ceinture de sécurité en répétant « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… » tandis que Cloud se crispait des orteils aux oreilles. Il n'y avait que Tifa qui, même si elle avait une main sur la poignée supérieure, lui souriait malicieusement, comme si elle redoutait cette vitesse tout autant qu'elle la désirait. Même Cid lui avait reproché quelques fois, lui disant que c'était dangereux, mais il l'avait laissé faire puisqu'elle aimait ça. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas un assez bon salaire car se payer une petite merveille sportive l'aurait comblé.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ce genre de chantage. » Grogna la cadette.

« Selon qui ? »

« Selon ma MINI ! Elle est neuve, elle n'a pas envie de fricoter avec les arbres. »

« Je ne me suis jamais mangée un poteau contrairement à d'autres. »

« Il n'avait rien à faire là. »

Lightning ne put retenir un éclat, s'attirant la mine boudeuse de son interlocutrice.

« C'est cela oui. »

« Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'avais un diplôme de redécoratrice spécialisée en design et esthétisme urbain ? » Glissa-t-elle avec ce sourire d'enfant malin qui lui était propre.

« Ne te gare plus à côté de chez moi. »

« Je ne traîne pas dans ton quartier de péteux de toute façon. »

« Jalouse ? »

« Tu m'as bien regardé ? »

Elle l'observa un instant, un sourire en coin, alors que la conductrice lui jetait des coups d'œil de défi avec son air malicieux.

« Tu ne sais pas conduire de toute façon. » Rétorqua Lightning.

« Alors là tu es mauvaise langue. C'est juste que tu n'aimes pas ma manière de conduire. »

En effet ce n'était pas la stricte vérité, mais la jeune femme n'appréciait guère le manque de précision qui qualifiait la conduite de sa partenaire. Elle avait pour habitude de se garer comme elle le souhaitait, quitte à pousser les autres, et de négocier les virages comme ça lui chantait. Ceci dit, depuis qu'elle avait sa nouvelle voiture, elle faisait davantage attention.

« Mais bien sûr. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. »

« Ah oui ? Et qui donc ? Il n'y a que moi qui conduise aussi bien. »

Lightning marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'est vrai ça, qui d'autre conduisait de la sorte ? Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle ne trouvait pas la réponse à cette déclaration spontanée. Elle réfléchit encore un instant, considérant que ce pouvait être Rygdea, mais elle ne se souvenait pas être montée avec lui. Ce devait être un de ses ex. Elle sortit de ses pensées, découvrant que son amie l'observait avec un drôle de regard. Cette dernière s'interrogeait sur la raison de sa bonne humeur, elle qui avait fait la moue une bonne partie de la semaine. Mais elle se résolut à ne poser aucune question, préférant savourer et se ravir de l'état de sa camarade plutôt que de l'enquiquiner. Fallait croire qu'elle aussi était d'humeur conciliante. Néanmoins, si l'occasion se présentait…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Tu as mangé au fait ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh ! Attends, Curzon Street… Mais tu étais au Greenhouse !? »

« Oui. »

« Donc…tu n'étais pas seule. » Insista-t-elle avec sa délicatesse particulière, prouvant que sa résolution n'avait guère de résistance.

Lightning resta silencieuse mais conserva un sourire doux alors que son regard se déversait sur l'extérieur. Rikku réussit à patienter deux trois minutes mais quand elle vit que la réponse ne venait pas, elle décida de l'y aider d'un coup de coude. Son aînée fronça les sourcils avec un air qui se voulait réprobateur mais qui manquait de sérieux. Elle finit par se prononcer.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Tifa ? »

« Grraaaa ! Je te hais. Oui j'en ai. »

« Et ? »

La demoiselle, à son tour, prit le parti du silence. Lightning attendit tranquillement, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était incapable de tenir sa langue avec ses amis. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre supérieure avant de déclarer :

« Elle devait passer la soirée chez Cloud… »

Lightning se tourna vers elle, analysant son ton lourd de sens et accusant en conséquence le poids d'un tel propos. Puis elle reprit sa position initiale et déclara d'une voix suave, proche d'un murmure.

« Enfin. »

« Tu sais, si je lui avais botté l'arrière train je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait invitée avant. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit… »

« …que ce n'était pas nécessaire, ouais ouais je sais, il y a certaines choses qu'il faut laisser mûrir bla bla bla. Bon le principal c'est qu'il l'ait fait. »

Lightning arqua un sourcil, presque vexée, mais prit cela comme une bonne conclusion. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et ce depuis qu'elles les connaissaient. Même eux, au fond, en étaient conscients. Mais comme deux timides idiots, dont le manque d'assurance pouvait sembler mignon mais avait irrémédiablement fini par agacer Rikku, ils ne s'étaient jamais déclarés. Ainsi Lightning avait dû étrangler l'impatiente pipelette de nombreuses fois afin de ne commettre aucune gaffe et de ne pas bousculer malencontreusement les choses. Forcée d'obéir, elle avait fermé son clapet mais n'avait jamais pris son parti, considérant qu'un coup de pouce ne pouvait pas faire de mal, surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait déraper et complètement rater. Et devant la réprimande, personne d'autre n'avait dit quoi que ce soit de peur de subir le même sort.

C'était un peu exagéré, en réalité elle ne lui avait déconseillé qu'une fois, au fond ce n'était pas son problème si la semi-rousse intervenait, mais sa sincérité avait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas le faire. Il y avait bien eu quelques gaffes mais rien de grave.

« Tu crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton coquin, laissant l'inépuisable commère reprendre le dessus.

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« T'es vraiment pas marrante. Dommage qu'Ashe ne soit pas là pfff. »

La mine de la journaliste s'assombrit. C'était quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait pu converser et débattre longuement sur des éventualités, mais avec cette fausse blonde corrompue par des reflets roses, la discussion était close. Elle haussa les épaules avant de repartir vaillamment à la recherche de sa réponse.

« Bon alors crache le morceau, t'étais avec qui ? »

« Cid. »

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer et ralentit afin de pouvoir l'observer, les yeux et la bouche écarquillés, qui s'étirèrent rapidement avec malice.

« Oh s'il te plaît ne me torture pas. »

Elle sourit et lui accorda cette volonté. C'est bien parce qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'être venue la chercher et de passer la soirée avec elle.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé si on pouvait se voir. Sans aucune raison particulière, je veux dire… il n'y a plus rien entre nous. C'est pour ça que le Greenhouse était un bon choix, le décor, l'ambiance, c'est plus convivial qu'intime, c'était plutôt approprié et… »

« Light, hé…je ne t'ai pas demandé un rapport chérie, t'as pas à te justifier de quoi que ce soit. » La rassura-t-elle avec une once de plaisanterie et d'étonnement curieux.

« Désolée. Je… ça m'a fait du bien de le revoir. »

« Mais ? » Releva-t-elle, devinant à juste titre qu'il y avait une ombre sur ce joli tableau.

« Je ne sais pas. Juste une étrange sensation. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qui la tourmentait, elle trouvait cela trop étrange et quelque peu ridicule. Elle ne comprenait pas, et tant qu'elle ne contrôlerait pas ce sentiment, elle ne serait pas capable de le partager.

« Comme quoi ? Tu regrettes ? Tu…tu lui en veux ? Tu…tu désespères ? » Cherchait-elle comme si c'était une véritable énigme.

« Non, non, je…je ne sais pas. »

« Oh. »

« Hmm. Je veux juste…passer du temps avec les gens que j'aime. »

La voiture s'arrêta et la chauffeuse se tourna vers elle, appréciant et s'inquiétant de cette déclaration. Décidément, elle ne l'exprimait que très rarement, mais cette femme possédait une sincérité profondément désarmante.

« Oooh j'ai tellement envie de te faire un câlin là ! »

« J'apprécie l'intention, mais ce sera suffisant. »

« Tellement cruelle et tellement belle. Lightning Farron, tu es sans pitié. »

« Alors je garderai mes déclarations pour moi. »

« Je plaisantais ! Bien sûr que je t'aime ! J'ai même mis un pantalon pour toi n'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante ? »

Elle secoua la tête, amusée par ses bêtises et reporta son attention ailleurs. Mais la voiture ne redémarra pas. Elle interrogea son amie du regard et découvrit précisément cette lueur qui brillait au creux de ses pupilles et indiquait qu'elle avait une idée en tête –une idée géniale.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je sais exactement ce qu'on fait ce soir ! Après tout, il faut fêter ta promotion. » Annonça-t-elle fièrement en frappant la cuisse de sa camarade, ce qui la crispa inévitablement.

Lightning, si elle ne s'enfonçait pas dans ces pensées qui la torturaient, était d'une excellente humeur. Cependant même avec toute la bonne volonté dont elle était capable, elle doutait des brillantes idées que pouvait avoir sa chère et tendre amie. C'était l'expérience qui parlait.

… …

« Tu te moques de moi. »

« Oh fais un effort ! Ça va être tellement fun ! »

Elles descendirent de la voiture et Lightning contempla l'enseigne lumineuse d'une haute bâtisse sans aucune conviction.

« Rikku, sérieusement, une boîte de nuit ? Je déteste ça. »

« N'exagère pas. »

« De la musique trop forte ? L'odeur du tabac, entre autres ? Le contact physique forcé avec des individus qui puent la transpiration et l'alcool ? Sans parler des mains baladeuses ? Des gentlemen éveillés qui… »

« Arrête. On dirait une vieille aigrie avec ses clichés. »

« Ça me va très bien. »

« Lightning s'il te plaît… fais moi confiance ! Tu crois que je t'aurais amené n'importe où ? »

« … »

« Parfait ! »

« Je n'ai même pas de tenue appro… »

N'ayant que faire de son manque d'enclin, elle saisit le poignet gauche de la demoiselle réticente et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elles pénètrent dans l'enceinte sans aucun problème. Le premier réflexe de Lightning fut de grogner et de protéger ses yeux de l'agression des spots bleu turquoise qui balayaient la pièce, ainsi que des multiples flashes qui lui donnaient l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti en plus d'un début de migraine. Heureusement pour son bien-être ils ne durèrent qu'une quinzaine de secondes, laissant à contrario place à un sentiment d'oppression et l'impression d'étouffement. Ne sentant plus l'étreinte de son amie, elle vérifia avec peine qu'elle était toujours devant elle avant de l'avertir. Elle avait oublié de préciser qu'elle détestait devoir hurler pour se faire entendre.

« Je te préviens, je ne bois rien. »

La semi-rousse hocha la tête en riant, mais son éclat fut étouffé par la musique que crachaient des enceintes à la taille démesurée. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar et Lightning la suivit, à défaut de savoir quoi faire d'autre. Evidemment, Rikku lui proposa à boire, ce qu'elle refusa strictement. La petite puce finit son verre en quelques minutes puis lui indiqua la piste de danse. Un éclair de stupeur passa sur le visage de Lightning, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas et qui la fit beaucoup rire. D'après ce que la jeune femme parvint à lire sur ses lèvres, elle avait demandé juste pour voir sa tête. Agacée, elle la regarda insensiblement se fondre dans la masse. Tant pis si elles se perdaient de vue. Adossée au bar, Lightning avait trouvé où passer sa soirée, du moins si elle tenait le coup. Seuls les cinq misérables degrés celsius qui l'attendaient dehors l'empêchaient de sortir. Elle aimait le froid, mais ayant quelque peu perdu sa bonne humeur, elle n'avait guère envie de s'accommoder à sa compagnie vorace.

Comme à son habitude, elle se mit à examiner la salle. Bon il fallait l'avouer, l'endroit avait l'air plutôt clean. Le bar avait bonne mine et les murs paraissaient en excellent état. Le seul moyen de savoir si c'était réellement propre était de vérifier les toilettes mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en charger. A première vue même les gens semblaient corrects, il n'y avait aucun rampant, aucune bagarre. Plusieurs canapés et tables étaient aménagés dans des coins reculés. Malheureusement ils étaient tous pris et l'absence de chaises au bar était décidément mal venue. Dans le pire des cas, elle pouvait toujours piquer une chaise et s'installer où bon lui semblait, et frapper le premier qui lui ferait une remarque. Elle hocha la tête, réticente face à ces bons points et déçue de ne pas en avoir trouvé de mauvais. Son blâme sur les boîtes de nuit s'en trouvait appauvri.

« Je t'offre un verre ? »

Ou peut-être pas.

« Non. Merci. » Se força-t-elle, bien que son visage demeurât impassible.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas et elle eut à nouveau le champ libre. Elle eut un léger soupir puis tenta, par dépit, de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé sa soirée en boîte…

Un nouveau soupir indiqua clairement son échec. La fatigue la cueillit d'un coup. Elle remarqua qu'un tabouret s'était libéré juste à côté et en profita sans perdre une seconde. Puisqu'elle avait décrété qu'elle s'ennuierait fermement, autant ne pas se fatiguer inutilement. Elle posa son coude sur le comptoir et observa la serveuse qui se démenait avec adresse pour satisfaire les clients. Ses yeux en amande étaient dorés et soulignés d'une assurance bienveillante. Ils rappelaient les pays asiatiques, mais sa peau hâlée et ses cheveux sombres lui donnaient davantage un air hispanique. Ses traits étaient fins et légèrement arrondis. Impossible de départager. Lightning fit un immense effort pour ne pas souffler comme une gamine, mais sa lassitude et son désespoir se lisaient nettement sur son visage. Elle continuait à regarder la barmaid, comme si elle lui lançait implicitement un appel à l'aide. La jeune femme se rapprocha de sa position pour attraper une bouteille de rhum. Elle croisa soudainement son regard, surprenant la journaliste, et lui offrit un sourire amusé pour toute réponse. Elle haussa les épaules avec compassion puis hocha la tête.

Lightning se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était légèrement étalée sur le comptoir en bois ciré. Elle se redressa et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Non seulement cette femme était beaucoup trop familière pour la mettre à l'aise mais surtout qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à elle pour s'installer de la sorte comme si elle n'avait aucune manière ? La serveuse secoua la tête et élargit son sourire. Elle se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? C'était loin d'être drôle.

« Cesse un peu de te morfondre et profite. Ce n'est pas si terrible ! Regarde, voilà ta sauveuse. »

Bouche bée, Lightning n'eut pas le temps de l'assassiner qu'une autre personne l'aborda avec tout autant de familiarité.

« Hé ! T'as pas le droit ! »

Elle se retourna vers sa nouvelle interlocutrice qui se trouvait désormais juste à ses côtés et fut immédiatement captivée. Sa chevelure était brune et particulièrement sauvage. Les spots colorés de la salle faisaient ressortir certaines de ses mèches en leur octroyant une teinte qui variait en conséquence. Impossible de discerner leur véritable apparence cependant. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules dénudées qui révélaient une alléchante peau dorée où se profilait, sur son bras gauche, un tatouage à l'encre noire dont la symbolique lui échappait. Néanmoins ce n'était pas la seule chose qui lui filait entre les doigts. Son visage fin offrait un nez ténu à la pointe soigneusement relevée mais non dépourvu de caractère ainsi que des lèvres charnues taillées pour faire rêver, sans oublier un petit grain de beauté qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Mais son plus précieux trésor était une paire de jade hors de prix qui brillait plus que nécessaire pour attirer l'attention et dont la profondeur se répercutait sur les mille facettes qu'elle dissimulait malicieusement. Vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un slim sombres qui moulaient sa chair pulpeuse, elle était incroyablement séduisante. Elle avait en plus cette espèce d'aura purement féminine et pleine d'une assurance presque arrogante, aussi puissante qu'un aimant. A la voir ainsi sans attraits et habillée avec simplicité, Lightning avait l'impression que la nature avait daigné cumuler toutes ses richesses en un seul corps. Légèrement plus grande, elle la toisait avec un air rieur, le sourcil gauche levé par défi, l'autre froncé par moquerie. Cette expression parvint à remettre en route le cerveau de la rédactrice qui avait définitivement buté sur tant de familiarité et de percée dans son espace vital, laissant la voie libre à la contemplation.

« T'as pas le droit de venir ici et d'y mettre aussi peu de volonté ! »

Cette exclamation pleine de reproches la fit cligner des yeux. Bon sang mais qui était-elle pour lui parler de la sorte ? L'irritation caressait ses traits avec langueur mais un détail l'arrêtait. Cette femme lui était familière. Qui était-elle ? Elle exécuta une rapide recherche dans sa mémoire pour en déterminer la résonance, en vain. Ses réflexes de répulsion sociale lui coûtaient trop d'énergie pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer efficacement. Si elle voulait en savoir plus, elle allait d'abord devoir accepter sa présence. Sa joie quant à cette fatalité se traduisit de manière audible par un grognement.

« Arrête de grogner. T'as dit que t'allais faire des efforts ! »

Des efforts ? L'écho la transperça comme une flèche. Etait-ce une amie de Rikku ? Leur conversation lui revint en mémoire à la vitesse de l'éclair et elle répondit du tac au tac.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est toi qui… »

Elle s'interrompit, comprenant qu'elle s'adressait visiblement à la mauvaise personne. L'autre saisit cette occasion pour surenchérir.

« Encore une esquive hein ? T'en as pas marre ? Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répète qu'il faut que tu te laisses aller ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, bluffée par la familiarité de tels propos. C'était forcément une amie de Rikku, une autre excentrique qu'elle avait déjà dû croiser au cours d'une soirée et dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Cette dernière s'accouda au bar avec un air de reproche qui se changea progressivement en un voile de tristesse dissimulant ses traits magnifiques.

« Tu ne t'es jamais donnée l'occasion de profiter, qu'est-ce qui te retient maintenant que c'est terminé ? »

Lightning se recula sensiblement, frappée par cette parole plus que par n'importe quelle gifle. Il ne s'agissait plus de Rikku ni de cette femme, ni de cet endroit ni de ses relations. Pendant un instant, sa vie défila dans son esprit. Elle n'avait aucun véritable regret et le chemin qu'elle avait choisi était emprunt de sincérité. Alors pourquoi cet étrange sentiment de restriction planait-il au dessus de cette ligne imperturbable ? Son regard dévia naturellement, se plongeant d'instinct dans le vide pour correspondre à sa réflexion. La brune en profita pour l'observer avec tendresse. Cette femme était tellement butée, et elle en avait marre d'attendre, comme toujours. Il lui fallait bien un petit coup de pouce.

« Bon laisse tomber de toute façon on ne peut pas profiter quand un seul verre est déjà de trop. »

Lightning revint à elle grâce à cet électrochoc gonflé d'arrogance et de défi. Avec un sourire, elle se décida volontaire pour tomber dans le panneau.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris avec qui tu faisais affaire. »

« Oh si, bien au contraire… »

Son sourire s'agrandit de mystère et elle se retourna, laissant la journaliste douter de la direction qu'elle venait de prendre. Qui était cette femme déjà ? Ce n'était pas son genre de s'ouvrir à des inconnus ni même de tolérer leurs tentatives pour abaisser son blindage. Mais la soirée venait de prendre une tournure intéressante, il fallait juste qu'elle fasse attention à ne plus se faire prendre par surprise. Elle était entraînée par un courant invisible qui lui évitait toute réflexion. Et puis cette femme l'intriguait, la captivait même. Elle se dit que rien ne l'empêchait de passer un bon moment dans ces conditions. Et un bon moment, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, surtout face à l'ennui. Voilà qui dérogeait entièrement à son train-train quotidien. Mais cette fois, elle en avait envie.

Lorsque la brune lui fit de nouveau face, elle tenait deux shooters qu'elle posa sur le comptoir situé sur la gauche de Lightning. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à la vue du liquide rose bonbon qu'ils contenaient.

« Spéciale dédicace. » Déclara fièrement la brune.

Elle lui rendit un air blasé devant sa plaisanterie ridicule et secoua légèrement la tête par habitude. Mais la bonne humeur et le sourire de sa camarade improvisée résistèrent farouchement. La femme saisit son verre d'un mouvement vif, trinqua, et l'avala cul sec. Elle hocha ensuite la tête en direction de son adversaire avec cet air de défi qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda la blonde aux cheveux rosi dissimuler son hésitation quant à savoir si c'était la bonne chose à faire, puis l'imiter car elle savait que c'était le seul moyen de ne pas perdre leur petit jeu et sa fierté avec.

Lightning déglutit le plus discrètement possible face à la saveur amère de l'alcool. Cette fois-ci elle tenta de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu autre chose que du vin, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas la bière. Et encore, elle savait que la brune n'avait rien demandé de fort, probablement parce qu'elle la ménageait. Un point qui la vexait même si une partie d'elle lui en était gré. Elle tenta d'éradiquer le goût qui imbibait ses papilles gustatives mais elle se résolut à l'accepter quand elle croisa le regard de sa concurrente qui semblait attendre une réaction.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé un de ces bonbons à la gomme. »

« Normal, c'était la saveur. » Glissa la tigresse de son sourire carnassier.

« Je n'aime pas. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un air hautain plutôt convaincant.

Puisqu'elle se prêtait au jeu il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle n'en profite pas. Donc elle n'allait pas se gêner pour faire la difficile.

« Et bien puisque tu as deviné tu as gagné le droit de rejouer. »

Lightning se surprit à sourire, attendant cette nouvelle manche avec impatience. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'interroger alors qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse. Elle accueillit la série de shooters qu'on lui présenta avec une pointe de crainte qui ne fut pas de taille face à sa curiosité et son envie. La brune lui tendit le verre en plastique qui contenait un liquide doré tirant sur le marron. Elle l'avala sans ciller.

« Caramel. »

Son adversaire acquiesça et reçut avec espièglerie sa propre devinette.

« Fraise. Ton parfum préféré. Trop facile. » Dit-elle.

Comment savait-elle ? L'interrogation s'évanouit curieusement. Lentement, la brune fit glisser le prochain candidat jusqu'à son opposante, lui laissant entièrement le temps de détailler le liquide d'un sombre rouge brun. Lightning devina immédiatement, et elle eut confirmation dans le regard enchanteur de sa camarade. Déjà que le caramel s'écartait du raisonnable, voilà maintenant qu'elle lui en offrait un au chocolat. Ses yeux de jade la contemplèrent avec insistance, apportant une réponse positive à sa question muette. Etait-elle prête à jouer oui ou non ?

« Chocolat. » Articula-t-elle en posant son verre vide avec la même lenteur.

Elles enchainèrent leurs "questions-réponses" pendant un certain temps, incalculable à vrai dire dès lors que les pommettes de la journaliste se teintèrent définitivement de rouge. Elle soupçonnait la barmaid complice d'avoir ajouté de la vodka dans les derniers verres qu'elle avait avalés. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et commençait à se ficher de qui ou de ce qui l'entourait, un très mauvais signe. Les effets de cette trop forte dose d'alcool la privaient de ses sens et la chaleur qui les accompagnait anéantissait ce qui restait de sa réflexion.

« J'ai besoin d'air. » Dit-t-elle sans savoir si la brune avait entendu car elle s'adressait davantage à elle-même, comme si l'énoncer à voix haute allait l'aider à s'exécuter.

Elle se glissa hors de son tabouret et entreprit de trouver la sortie en poussant tout ce qui se situait sur son passage. Elle sentit une présence -très rapprochée- dans son dos, ce devait être la jeune femme qui la suivait. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue. Bien sûr qu'elle avait songé à arrêter avant, mais comme elle n'avait jusque-là ressenti aucun trouble, sa fierté et sa bonne humeur n'avaient pas renoncé. Le jeu était trop plaisant. Evidemment, comme elle s'y était attendue, tout était monté d'un seul coup, la chaleur en tête. La fraîcheur ambiante lui fit beaucoup moins de bien que ce à quoi elle aspirait, mais c'était toujours bénéfique. Elle s'adossa au mur à quelques mètres de l'entrée et la brune se posa à côté d'elle. D'autres personnes se trouvaient aux alentours mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle laissa l'air frais pénétrer par ses narines et brûler sa gorge, agresser sa peau de lait à découvert et tenter de purger son être autant que de le corrompre. La douleur causée était égale à la délivrance fournie, aussi elle serra les dents pour inspirer quelques bouffées supplémentaires avant de tirer sa retraite. C'était sans compter sur son adversaire.

« Alors soldat, on a perdu la guerre ? »

L'appellation la fit tiquer par son étrangeté mais elle trouva la métaphore appropriée et n'était de toute évidence pas capable de chercher plus loin. Non, elle ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant une inconnue, même après plusieurs verres. Il en était hors de question. Or la clarté de sa vue et de son esprit laissait franchement à désirer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir effectué plusieurs tours sur elle-même à grande vitesse tant sa tête tournait. Elle n'était donc pas vraiment en état de statuer quoi que ce soit. Les miettes de sa fierté, pleines d'espoir, tentèrent pourtant une offensive qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir se réaliser.

« Non. Juste besoin d'un peu… d'un peu d'air avant la seconde manche. »

« Ha ! Ne jamais s'avouer vaincue sergent, compris, mais on va s'arrêter là d'accord ? »

Lightning lâcha un grognement que la brune jugea conciliant faute de précisions. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, sentant que le froid se transformait progressivement en un ennemi impitoyable. Un bras se glissa au creux de son dos et une main se posa sur sa hanche. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur la submergea et ajouta une autre couche à ses joues heureusement déjà rouges. L'alcool n'en était pas la cause. Finalement, tous ses sens n'étaient pas hors service… Elle ne dit rien même si l'étonnement et la surprise occasionnés souhaitaient se faire entendre avec violence. Elle se sentit légèrement tirée par la jeune femme lorsqu'elle amorça un pas, ce qui la déstabilisa plus qu'autre chose. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher si soudainement qu'elle se recula avec autant de brusquerie. Sa sauveuse l'attira contre elle pour rectifier sa fausse manœuvre et corriger sa chute imaginaire mais un autre mouvement imprévisible de la journaliste lui fit perdre l'équilibre également. Elle dut se rabattre contre le mur et faire un immense effort pour ne pas écraser sa partenaire sous elle. Elle se redressa légèrement, une main de chaque côté de la blonde.

Le dos de Lightning rencontra brutalement la surface froide, un rictus étira ses traits et un frisson déchira son échine, mais la morsure du froid disparut bien vite face à la présence alarmante de cette nouvelle chaleur. Non, ses sens étaient bel et bien opérationnels. Le corps de la brune était plaqué contre le sien et elle y était si "sensible" qu'elle pouvait aisément en dessiner les contours dans son esprit. Cela rendait sa respiration difficile et pourtant sa poitrine se soulevait avec force dans l'espoir de se libérer de ce contact suffoquant. Ça avait l'effet contraire évidemment, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle s'arrêtait. Le parfum exotique de la jeune femme l'avait envahie et qu'importe où elle posait les yeux, elle ne voyait que cette jungle où se mêlaient d'étranges fleurs aux saveurs terriblement suaves, offrant leurs pétales en irrésistibles tentatrices. Et la plus sublime d'entre elles avançait dans sa direction, prenant désormais l'apparence d'une tigresse qui se mouvait dans un dangereux silence et avec une langueur effroyable. De la même manière elle sentait le corps de la chasseresse épouser le sien, s'adapter à sa respiration et répondre à l'inclination subtile de ses hanches. Elle comprit que la brune, à défaut d'être une véritable prédatrice, était en proie eu même désir. Elle ne se demanda même pas quel était le moyen de résister à la tentation, ni même pourquoi elle était tentée. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir, ou peut-être qu'elle le savait déjà.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ces quelques secondes avaient été largement suffisantes pour accuser le choc de la collision. Elle releva la tête et son regard se perdit immédiatement dans ces iris d'un jade pétillant d'avidité. Elle confirmait sa vision trouble, car elle ne voyait plus rien à part ces deux perles qui la contemplaient avec une fougue et une envie qui l'aurait faite rougir si la sienne ne s'en était pas déjà chargé. La brune s'empara de ses lèvres avec une tendresse surprenante, non sans une pointe de maladresse due aux effets de l'alcool. Lightning ne le remarqua pas, tout ce qui importait était la sensation douce et prometteuse de ce contact jouissif qu'elle prolongea. Le souffle puissant de la jeune femme apaisait sur son passage les traits durcis de la journaliste. Elle ne daigna laisser filer ses fines prisonnières seulement pour les capturer de nouveau. Elle glissa ses mains flatteuses sous le chemisier de la blonde, caressa sa peau délicate, savourant les frissons qui électrisaient sa chair d'albâtre. Elle effleura son ventre avec prudence puis remonta lentement jusqu'à son soutien-gorge avant de revenir sur ses hanches pour la maintenir contre elle. Aucune autre issue, elle était maîtresse de l'exploration.

Lightning frémit sous ce contact enivrant. Elle enlaça la nuque de sa partenaire d'un geste tout aussi possessif, mais plus maladroit et précipité. Elle vint chercher sa langue suite à une demande gentille mais pressante, ce qui fit sourire sa compagne avec malice et satisfaction. Elle goûta avec plus d'enthousiasme que jamais les différents arômes absorbés au cours de la soirée, mêlant parfums sucrés et fruités en sensations particulièrement délicieuses. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un penchant pour le chocolat. Elle brisa en partie son étreinte pour venir accrocher sa main gauche au débardeur sombre avant de se diriger vers la joue de sa propriétaire. La beauté sauvage resserra sa prise et un long soupir désireux s'échappa de ses lèvres humides avant qu'elles ne soient reconquises. Son avidité était contagieuse. D'un geste vif elle saisit de ses deux mains chaque poignet de Lightning et les plaqua contre le mur, lui arrachant un grognement. Elle les relâcha presque aussitôt pour s'emparer de son cou et unir leur corps. La journaliste se raccrocha comme elle put à ses avant-bras. Leur langue dansait au rythme de la dominance, et non de la découverte. Mais la brune n'avait aucun mal à prendre le dessus. Ce fut peut-être les raisons pour lesquelles l'hispanique se détacha d'elle à contrecœur. Il y eut un bref silence nécessaire pour que la chaleur et l'envie évacuent au moins une partie raisonnable de leur être.

« Parce que je suis saoule. » Acquiesça Lightning à haute voix.

« Ouais, mauvaise idée. » Affirma difficilement sa partenaire en laissant filer un autre lourd soupir désireux.

Néanmoins ses lèvres pulpeuses effleurèrent les siennes et elle se fit violence pour ne pas les accepter.

« F… »

Mais son murmure se perdit dans les méandres de son esprit et la jeune femme se résolut.

« Je devrais te ramener à la maison. Viens. »

Docile, elle obéit et accepta le soutien de sa camarade. Elle avait toujours la tête qui tournait et ses sens encore affolés n'allaient pas lui être très utiles. A vrai dire lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à la voiture de son amie, et après une entrée un tantinet laborieuse sur la banquette arrière, beaucoup de choses se floutèrent. Ses paupières finirent par se fermer et ce fut le néant. Puis elle rebondit sur quelque chose de moelleux qui lui rappela vaguement son lit. Un deuxième rebond lui indiqua la présence d'une autre personne et en ouvrant péniblement les yeux elle reconnut la brune. Ses doigts fins chassaient les mèches qui gênaient sa vue et caressaient son visage avec affection.

« On n'a même pas pu profiter de la soirée dignement… »

« C'est de ta faute. » Parvint-elle à articuler.

« Ha ! Dans ce cas je n'essaierai plus de te faire boire avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de te dire je t'aime. »

Elle sourit et s'approcha de son visage mais Lightning sombra dans les abysses du sommeil avant de sentir le moindre contact.


End file.
